Dark Flash of Lightning
by Neska
Summary: UA un peu OOC. La vie de Gaara à Paris, ses amis (un peu), ses amours (pas mal) et ses emmerdes (surtout). SasuGaa principalement, Nejisasu, HinaGaa, Kibahina... Véritablement M uniquement pour le dernier chapitre. Le reste est plutôt T.
1. Premier chapitre

Titre: Dark flash of lightning.

Auteur: Neska.

Fandom : Naruto.

AU. OOC.

Couples : SasuGaa + couples secondaires : NejiSasu, GaaHina, NejiGaa, KibaHina...

Rating : M (par la suite)

Premier chapitre: Feu.

* * *

**Dark Flash of Lightning**

* * *

**FEU**

* * *

Je m'appelle Gaara. Je suis né il y a dix-neuf ans de cela suite à l'étreinte maladroite d'un alcoolique indépendantiste originaire de Dublin et d'une prostituée amérindienne qui a eu le goût de claquer en accouchant, laissant l'Irlandais avec ses trois gosses sur les bras. Le tout probablement dans un bordel clandestin d'Oncida, état de New York. J'ai grandi tant bien que mal, et plutôt mal que bien, dans un bled du Massachussetts, puis, quand mon paternel menaça de réaliser son plus grand rêve (retourner se noyer dans le whiskey de Leinster), me suis tourné vers la ville lumière. Paris. J'habite dans le soixante-et-onzième quartier de Paris, à la Goutte d'Or. Mais laissons ça pour l'instant.

La salle d'attente dans laquelle je me trouve est meublée avec un luxe discret. Une sculpture en fil de fer qui doit valoir beaucoup plus que son poids en or oscille doucement dans un coin. Un courant d'air s'échappe de la fenêtre ouverte qui donne avenue du Président Wilson. Presque juste en face de mon fauteuil, une porte de bois verni porte une plaque dorée que je fixe depuis tout à l'heure d'un regard vide. La secrétaire, à ma gauche, jugeant sans doute m'avoir suffisamment fait poireauter, arrête un instant de chatter sur MSN et appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone.

— Monsieur le Directeur ?

— Miss ?

— Vous savez… Pour le poste de gardien suppléant du Musée d'Art Moderne en tant qu'emploi jeune de moins de 24 ans ?

— Ah oui ! Introduisez-le, je vous prie. Euh… qui ?

Quelle belle paire de manchots retardés…

— Monsieur No Sabaku, Monsieur. Je le fais entrer ?

— Faites donc.

— Euh…C'est que… Parce qu'enfin…

— Faites-le entrer, voyons !

— Bien, Monsieur le Directeur, capitule-t-elle en insistant sur les majuscules.

La porte s'ouvre enfin pour ce qu'Hinata appelle l'Epreuve Suprême. Celle en général que j'échoue à chaque fois.

Le premier regard.

J'entre dans le bureau du Conservateur. C'est un grand type aux longs cheveux blancs et qui a sûrement dû engager sa secrétaire plus pour son décolleté que pour ses diplômes. Dès qu'il me voit son sourire se fige puis les coins de sa bouche redescendent lentement comme s'ils glissaient de son visage. On pouvait presque entendre le bruit de ses intentions gluantes qui dégoulinaient.

Et bien sûr cet entretien se finit comme tous les autres :

— Désolé mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. On vous appellera.

Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

Je sors de l'immeuble. Les gens ne me pensent même pas capable de rester debout huit heures d'affilée sans rien faire, planté comme un piquet au milieu des touristes et des groupes scolaires renfrognés. Ils préfèreraient embaucher une plante verte plutôt que moi.

Tssss…

Je sors mon portable et compose un numéro.

— Temari ?

— Non c'est la Joconde. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que c'est Mum's birthday ?

— Ben…

Non j'avais pas du tout oublié, simplement je devais aller à cet entretien et ma mère ne se préoccupe pas de la date à laquelle on vient lui rendre visite. Ça fait dix-neuf ans qu'elle est morte. Elle a été enterrée, bizarrement, en Bretagne, sous un monticule herbeux sans nom ni croix. Je soupçonne le patriarche de l'avoir enterrée dans ce bled au nom imprononçable pour éviter qu'on n'en parle.

— Je rentre me changer. Je peux être à Ploug-truc dans six heures, si je me dépêche, vous m'attendez ?

— Yah. It's Plouguerneau, you dumb. Kankuro a oublié la bière alors ramènes-en un pack, okay ? Et vas pas trop vite avec ta moto !

— Ouais, ouais. See ya.

Je coupe la communication en entrant dans le métro. Une fois chez moi, je claque la porte et balance les fringues de vieux que j'avais enfilé pour aller au Musée. Je ne suis pas porté sur la mode mais quand même il y a des limites ! Une fois habillé plus normalement, je me regarde dans la grande glace en pied de la salle de bains de mon appartement de poche. Pantalon noir, chemise noire, bottes de moto, et cette gueule que les embaucheurs n'aiment pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux coupés en brosse, les yeux cernés et les oreilles percées que je suis un zonard analphabète sous cocaïne ! Je m'approche de mon reflet. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'air méchant, si ? Avec mes cinquante kilos tout mouillé ? Peut-être la faute de mes traits las (« fatigué de naissance » aurait grogné mon père) sous les tâches de son qui me dévorent le visage. Plus vraisemblablement mes hélix percés de billes noires et mes tifs genre Poil de Carotte tondus inégalement. Ils sont en train de repousser et à la décharge des bien-pensants (qui_ n'aiment pas que_/ _l'on suive une autre route qu'eux_, chantonne une voix de mauvaise réputation), on dirait un peu que des Hurons sortis du _Dernier des Mohicans_ ont essayé de me scalper mais ont abandonné en cours de route.

J'attrape mon blouson - enfin j'hésite : le rouge ou le noir ? Le noir est en cuir avec un soleil et un aigle sur le dos, c'est une blague que m'a faite mon grand frère comme cadeau de Noël… Abruti de Kankuro. Mais bon je l'aime bien quand même mon frère (alors qu'il est monstrueusement chiant, et je n'exagère pas !). Et comme on va se voir là… Je prends le noir.

J'attrape mon casque de moto et un pack de bières dans le frigo. La flemme d'en acheter d'autres. Celles-ci sont à la cerise. J'adore ça ! Je suis le seul d'ailleurs. Bah, ils s'en contenteront bien. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne boivent pas trop : être bourré dans un cimetière, c'est pas le top. Au parking, je charge les bières dans la sacoche de selle, baisse la visière de mon casque… Je sors de la ville, narguant les bouchons, zigzaguant entre les voitures…

L'autoroute, enfin… Il n'y a plus que l'horizon…

Le monde est à moi…

J'accélère, roulant au maximum autorisé, et je me laisse emporter par la vitesse. Le vent qui siffle dans les oreilles malgré le casque… Le paysage flou qui défile de chaque côté… Les ronronnements du moteur entre mes cuisses…

C'est trop bon !

Presque sept heures plus tard (faut bien faire des pauses), je verrouille, à moitié frigorifié, l'antivol de ma moto à la grille du cimetière.

Que la fête commence ! Ben quoi un anniversaire c'est censé être joyeux non ?

J'ai jamais connu ma mère étant donné qu'elle est morte à ma naissance mais comme avec mon frère et ma sœur on se voit pas des masses, son anniversaire est une bonne raison de stopper le temps quelques fois et de se raconter nos vies avec tous les petits détails totalement débiles et insignifiants qu'elles comportent. Il paraît que c'est ça la fraternité. Eh ouais…

22h34. Fraternité de mon cul. J'ai pris le dernier TGV pour « Paris - Montparnasse » parce que cet #$*=*#~ de Kankuro avait « absolument besoin de cette moto pour aller au boulot demain, vu que j'ai un spectacle et que ma voiture pourave est encore tombée en rade » et gna gna gna…

Plutôt pour emballer une fille tiens…

Comme si une cylindrée changeait quoi que ce soit au gars qui est dessus. Mais bon, il faut dire que mon frère pêche les poissons les plus accessibles. Ses copines ne sont généralement pas des prix Nobel.

Moi ? Je ne pêche pas. Autre chose à faire et trop mauvais caractère. Temari dit que si je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux c'est parce que je m'aime trop moi-même. C'est vrai que par le passé j'étais on ne peut plus narcissique. Ça me rappelle… Quand je suis arrivé à Paris, il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré une fille à la Bibliothèque de mon lycée (oh la tête d'ampoule que je fais)… et je lui ai donné cette part de confiance en soi que j'avais de trop et qui lui manquait tant…

Ça faisait vingt minutes que je cherchais sans résultat ce foutu bouquin dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre, quelque chose comme le _Traité des Nations_ ou approchant, et je commençais à perdre patience. Au détour d'un rayon, je suis brutalement entré en collision avec une montagne de livres portés par quelqu'un qui disparaissait derrière la pile.

— Oh pardon ! J-je suis vraiment, vraiment d-désolée !

— …

— Euh… vous… vous allez bien ?

— J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

— D-désolée je… je n'ai p-pas fait exprès je…

— C'est quoi ton problème ?

— Q-quoi ?

— C'est moi qui t'ai percuté. Don't talk cack ! me suis-je énervé sans raison (ça m'arrive souvent.)

— Ah… Désol-

— Arrête de t'excuser, bloody hell !

Je n'étais pas arrivé en France depuis longtemps et de toute façon, contrairement au méchant de _Matrix_, j'ai toujours préféré les jurons américains. L'adolescente restait silencieuse. Elle se contentait de me regarder en tremblant et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle était pas trop mal, malgré ses fringues de remake de _La petite maison dans la prairie_, de taille moyenne, de jolis seins, des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et de grands yeux aux cils infinis. Après un instant de flottement, elle avait entrepris de ramasser ses livres éparpillés et de les poser sur une table. Puis elle s'est tourné vers moi et a bégayé, en me tendant un tube de pommade (j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle se trimballait toujours avec une pharmacie sur elle) :

— T-tiens c'est… enfin avec mes livres… euh… t-tu as un bleu… euh… s-sur la joue…

— Arrête de bégayer.

— D-désolée mais-

— Stop it ! Arrête de t'excuser et file moi ce truc. C'est quoi ton nom ?

— Hinata H-h-yug-g-a…

Je me suis servi de son gel, lui ai rendu et suis reparti, ne voyant franchement pas l'intérêt de rester en compagnie d'un autre être humain. Une phrase m'a retenu :

— Au revoir… Gaara !

— !?… Comment tu connais mon nom ?

— Je l'ai lu sur le registre. Je voudrais te dire une chose…

Le bégaiement avait disparu.

— Merci.

— What ? De quoi ?

— Pour m'avoir parlé. Pour avoir eu conscience de ma présence. Maintenant je me sens vivante. Tu sais…

Et puis là, elle a commencé à me…raconter sa vie ? Je sais plus trop ce qu'elle a fait, mais je me souviens que j'étais scotché. Je me souviens aussi que j'ai senti un truc qui se passait entre nous. C'était facile de parler avec elle. Et, chose étrange, j'avais plus envie de la lâcher.

Quand elle raconte des histoires, Hinata, elle est transfigurée. Plus le moindre bégaiement, la moindre hésitation. Sa voix est plus chaude, moins aigüe, sans jamais perdre sa douceur. Elle affiche ses émotions dans ses récits, et je l'enviais pour cela parce que moi je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à parler et elle n'avait personne pour l'écouter. C'est grâce à moi qu'elle est ce qu'elle est maintenant et c'est grâce à elle que je suis qui je suis. On s'est construit l'un l'autre, et de deux solitaires, on est devenus deux amis. Elle est la petite sœur que je peux protéger et je suis le grand frère qu'elle peut taquiner. Même si on a le même âge, et que je ne suis pas très grand. Je la dépasse d'à peine cinq centimètres. Mais bon, ma taille, on s'en fout.

Voyons voir ce compartiment… Putain, il est aussi bourré que les autres. Ah non ! Il y a une place là-bas ! Sans faire le moins du monde attention à mon voisin, je m'installe et sors mon MP3 (oui, le vieux 512 Ko à pile). Merde, j'ai plus qu'une barre de batterie ! J'espère que ça suffira pour le trajet… mmh… Lecture aléatoire…Voyons voir sur quoi je tombe…

« _Nothing Else Matters_ — Metallica ».

Perfect. Je ferme les yeux. « _Forever trusting who we are… And nothing else matters_… »

Mmmh… j'adore cette chanson. C'est tout moi. Doux et violent à la fois, lent mais résilient. Ouais. C'est un mot de Temari, ça. _Résilient_. Je crois qu'elle essayait de me consoler de ma carrure de crevette sous-alimentée. En gros ça veut dire que je ne peux pas donner de coups mais que j'arrive très bien à en recevoir. Elle ajoutait ensuite qu'elle ne parlait que de coups physiques, vu que côté psychique, j'avais la sensibilité et l'empathie d'un tas de bois mort.

M'empêchant de pousser plus loin mon introspection délirante, une blondasse arrive bruyamment dans notre compartiment et s'assoit à côté du type dont j'ai vaguement eu vent de la présence, celui qui est pile devant moi, à environ quarante centimètres. Je suis très fort quand je veux. Je lève enfin mon regard sur lui. Il est grand, brun, typé asiatique, et il regarde par la fenêtre d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il est très beau aussi.

Ce qui est extrêmement agaçant. Pourquoi ? Parce que la blondasse — ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai rien contre les blondes, ma sœur est blonde, quoique, ce serait une bonne raison — cette fille, donc, semble-t-il, connaissait déjà le mec devant, avait flashé sur lui, ce qui lui donnait apparemment tous les droits pour babiller de sa voix criarde je ne sais quelles stupidités. Dingue, même avec la musique à fond, je l'entendais. Tout à coup, « _Nothing else matters_ » a fini et je me suis pris « _Before I forget_ » de Slipknot à plein volume. Aouch.

Obligé de baisser le son. Et donc de supporter CA :

— Dis Sasuke-kun, comment tu me trouves ?

Envahissante. Pour ne pas dire chiante.

— Au fait, Sasuke-kun, tu fais quoi ici ?

Il cueille des pâquerettes. Ça se voit, non ?

— Ah, Sasuke-kun, je t'avais pas dit…

Non. Et c'est pas la peine que tu dises.

— Tu sais quoi, Sasuke-kun ?

BORDEL MAIS ELLE VA SE TAIRE OUI ?

J'hallucine. Totalement. Parler autant pour ne rien dire, ça me sidère. Je vais chercher dans mon sac quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper… Ah. C'est vrai. J'ai pas de sac.

…

Je ne peux me retenir de soupirer. Le mec s'en est rendu compte, je le sens qui tourne la tête vers moi, même si je ne le regarde pas. La fille, non. Elle continue de parler. Le train déraillerait qu'elle s'arrêterait pas. Lentement, je me mets à somnoler, essayant de trouver une position confortable sur des fauteuils visiblement conçus pour n'en offrir aucune, avec en bruit de fond ma musique qui pulse à travers le babillage incessant…

Quelques heures plus tard (j'ai enfin fini par m'endormir, j'ai des courbatures qui le prouvent), Requiem vibra dans ma poche. Requiem, c'est mon téléphone portable. Quoi, vous donnez pas de nom au vôtre ? Moi si. Il s'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est déjà mort plusieurs fois, mais il a ressuscité. Grâce à la petite sœur d'Hinata, je dois dire. Cette gamine est épatante, elle branle rien en cours (en même temps, elle est qu'en… euh… J'en sais rien en fait) mais elle peut réparer n'importe quoi. Je l'appelle la Fée Electronique, ça la fait rire. En fait, je l'appelle comme ça parce que je ne me souviens jamais de son nom. Mais ça faut pas le dire, héhé. Bref, je me dépêche de décrocher, vu que c'est Hinata qui m'a changé ma sonnerie, et c'est le premier solo de guitare de _Diamond Busaiku_ de Charlotte, du rock japonais, qui revient en boucle. Elle était effondrée de rire comme ça lui arrive rarement en regardant le clip.

— Allô ?

— Gaara-chou, mon amour, où es-tu ?

Je souris et baisse le son. Au moins la blonde s'est tue (si elle pouvait se tueR ! nan, je suis méchant), elle pense sans doute assister à une conversation de couple, ce salsifis. Désolé, c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Faut voir sa coiffure aussi. Je réponds à ma douce et tendre Hinata (ahaha).

— Dans le train, je suis allé à Ploug-machin, cet aprèm. J'en ai encore — coup d'œil à ma montre - pour une bonne heure.

— … Tu veux en parler ?

Je sais qu'elle parle de ma mère, à cause de cette gêne dans sa voix. Sa mère à elle est gravement malade depuis plusieurs années, elle est tout le temps alitée, et Hinata, ça la rend très triste. Quand elle a su que la mienne était morte, elle a éclaté en sanglots. J'aime pas la voir comme ça.

— On en a déjà parlé, je rétorque, et pas qu'un peu.

— Comme tu veux. Sinon, ton entretien… ?

— Ah… Raté, comme tous les autres. Ils commencent vraiment à me faire chier.

— Qui ?

— Le monde.

Silence.

— Sauf toi bien sûr, ô soleil de ma vie, lumière de tous mes instants, rajoutais-je avec cet humour si, disons, particulier, qui est le mien.

— Je t'avais déjà dit que j'étais lesbienne ?

— Qu… WHAT ?

— Bah, maintenant c'est fait…

— Mais, et l'autre blond, là…

Je croyais qu'Hinata était à fond sur un petit blond que j'avais entrevu vaguement une ou deux fois à la fac. Faudrait que je me réactualise.

— En fait c'est sa copine qui m'intéressait…

— …

— C'était une blague, soupire-t-elle en faisant un gros bruit dans le téléphone.

— Dommage, j'imaginais la situation et je me disais…

— Sale pervers.

— Hé ! Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

— Je lis dans tes pensées, pas bien compliqué.

— Je ne te savais pas médium, Hinata Hyuga.

— Uniquement avec toi et encore pas tout le temps, sinon j'aurais su que t'étais pas chez toi et je serais pas devant ta porte, dans ton quartier glauque, alors qu'il fait nuit et qu'un serial killer psychopathe va me…

— Tu as les clés de chez moi, non ?

— Nan. Néji me les a piquées. Il compte s'introduire chez toi en catimini pour te violer.

— Très drôle. Je le vois tout à fait en train de faire ça.

— A la vérité, j'ai oublié de les prendre, je pensais que tu étais chez toi, à cette heure-ci. Comment je fais ?

— Euh… Je sais !

— Je crains le pire…

— Mais non ! Sonne chez ma voisine, tu sais, celle avec les chiens. En général elle est bourrée, et sa fille travaille de nuit, donc les deux harpies te laisseront en paix. C'est sans doute le fils qui viendra t'ouvrir et il est sympa. Tu vas sur leur balcon, tu enjambes, hop, t'es dans le mien, ça tombe bien j'ai laissé la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

— T'es malade ? Je vais pas aller sonner chez tes vois…

— Mais si ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, mon voisin, il doit avoir ton âge et il est plutôt pas m…

— Gaara…

— Je sais que tu préfères les blonds mais bon, faut pas être exclusif comme ça, sinon tu finiras…

— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

— …

— Gaara ?

— Ben quoi ? Je me tais…

— Trrrès drôle. C'est quoi ce « bip » ? Oh non !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— J'ai plus de batterie !

— Bah t'as plus qu'à faire ce que je te dis ! Tu le regretteras pas !

— Bip bip….

Ça a coupé. Je rajoute dans le vide :

— …enfin je crois.

Je raccroche, un peu mieux disposé à l'écart de la Terre entière qu'il y a deux minutes. Sentiment qui ne dure pas. Pourquoi elle s'adresse à moi ?

— Tu as dit Hyuga ? Comme Néji Hyuga ?

Ben voyons. Le monde est petit. J'acquiesce vaguement mais ça ne décourage pas Salsifis. Dommage, c'était fait pour.

— Vous vous connaissez ? J'aurais jamais cru !

Ah ouais ? Parce que j'ai pas une tête à connaître Néji Hyuga ?

Je vois la blonde qui détaille mon blouson de cuir, mon teint de cadavre sclérosé, mes piercings… Okay, okay, n'en jetez plus. J'ai définitivement pas une gueule à connaître Néji Hyuga.

Tiens, lui, il ne doit pas avoir de difficultés à passer des entretiens d'embauche. C'est pas compliqué, c'est Monsieur-tout-le-monde, mais en mieux bien sûr. D'après les dires de tous, il est parfait. Ben la perfection, je trouve ça fade, moi. Même si, si ça se trouve, il y a des gosses qui disent à leurs parents «Moi quand je serais grand, je veux être comme Néji Hyuga ! ». Ce à quoi les parents répondent : « En attendant mange ta soupe, ou on appelle Gaara l'Eventreur et il viendra te découper en morceaux ! ». Enfin non, peut-être pas… Traumatisés qu'ils seront, les gosses. Je plains mes futurs chiards. Mais pas trop, parce que je suis pas près d'en avoir. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne en dix-neuf ans d'existence. Ça vous choque ? Moi aussi.

Mais les gens sont tellement… je sais pas… Tellement cons ? Ce n'est pas que je me sente supérieur à eux, mais généralement ils m'indiffèrent. Sauf certains, bien sûr.

Ceux qui m'emmerdent.

Je me demande comment Hinata peut me supporter. Enfin, faut dire que c'est une asociale aussi. Voilà, vous avez la preuve que je suis méchant. Bouh.

Tiens… La blonde a continué à parler. Bah, ça ne devait pas être intéressant.

Je me lève pour aller me griller une cigarette en la coupant net dans son blabla. J'avais dit à Hinata que j'arrêtais de fumer mais… si elle me voit pas, ça ne compte pas, non ?

Le compartiment fumeur est désert. Tant mieux. Un peu de silence me fera le plus grand bien. Je cherche mon paquet de clopes. Pas dans les poches de mon blouson ? Ni dans une poche intérieure ? Dans mon pantalon ? Poches avant, arrières, latérales (sauf que ce pantalon il en a pas de poches latérales)… Rien. Nothing. Nada. Fuck !

Des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne : c'est le chinois du compartiment. Il me suit ou quoi ? Ou alors il essaie de semer désespérément le salsifis ? Sans un regard dans ma direction, il s'adosse à un mur et entreprend de se rouler une cigarette…enfin je crois. Je vois pas bien, vu que je le regarde pas (moi et ma stupide… ma stupide quoi en fait ? Indifférence fausse ?), mais c'est… plus gros. Et puis il l'allume.

Avec des allumettes.

Je sais, ça fait petit détail débile mais… Enfin, personne n'allume ses clopes avec des allumettes de nos jours ! Tout le monde a un briquet ! C'est bizarre, ça provoque une sensation en moi, comme un vieux souvenir oublié qui me reviendrait à l'esprit… Une association d'idées peut-être.

Il aspire une bouffée en fermant les yeux puis se tourne tout naturellement vers moi et me dit :

— T'en veux ?

Sa voix est grave et chaude. Moins grave que la mienne (sur ce côté-là je crains peu de monde, je parle comme une voix off), mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est grand. Ou c'est moi qui suis petit ? Non, c'est lui qui est grand. Et sa coiffure trop bizarre pointe vers le haut en plus. Elle pointe un peu dans tous les sens à vrai dire. C'est… dérangeant. Je déteste devoir lever la tête pour m'adresser à quelqu'un. Prenant mon « dialogue intérieur quant à son apparence, particulièrement sa coupe ridicule » pour une hésitation, il se décolle du mur pour s'approcher de moi et me tend… son joint. De près je suis forcé de l'admettre, ceci est un joint. Pas une cigarette. Il a un petit sourire en coin. Narquois.

Connard.

Tiens pour la peine. Je prends la drogue qu'il me tend, vaguement conscient que je fais une connerie. Bah, faut bien goûter un jour. Oui, je me suis jamais drogué - je compte pas les cigarettes. Je suis un vrai petit saint (malgré les apparences). Quand nos doigts se sont touchés, enfin, effleurés, j'ai ressenti comme un léger frisson.

Electricité statique sans doute.

Je porte le joint à mes lèvres et aspire, laisse la fumée m'envahir un instant avant d'exhaler. Pensif, je tire une deuxième bouffée avant de le lui rendre. Il a l'air… ironique, et légèrement surpris. Aha, tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?

…

J'ai l'impression que ce truc me fait penser encore plus de stupidités que d'habitude. Non ? Tant que je me retiens de les dire cependant, tout va bien. Ouep. All… is… _right_…

_So right_…

Mmh… je pensais pas que ça me ferait tant d'effet. Cool. Je me rends compte que « Sasuke-kun » a ouvert la bouche et qu'il est —très probablement- en train de parler. Avec toute ma politesse, je maugrée :

— Quoi ?

— Ça te plait ?

— C'est… weird.

— T'avais jamais essayé avant ?

Il a l'air incrédule. Au fond, il a autant de préjugés stupides, tout camé qu'il est, que le Conservateur du Musée. Faut-il que je me déguise en Néji (aucun risque) pour que l'on me considère, je ne sais pas moi…sain ?

— Non. J' suis un ange tombé du ciel. Pourquoi personne ne me croit quand j' dis ça ?

C'est ça, marre-toi. Enfin, au moins il a un rire agréable, pas comme celui de Saï, un condisciple de lycée, dont le rire était moqueur, aigrelet et faux. Chaque fois qu'il riait, j'avais une très forte envie de le défenestrer. Non, lui, l'individu présentement en face de moi, là, a un rire doux et discret, qui ressemble presque plus à un murmure frémissant qu'à un rire. Il se tire une latte avant de me présenter à nouveau son pétard. Que je reprends, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je devrais arrêter. Ouep.

Probablement. Sûrement en fait.

Allez, une dernière… Juste une de plus…

Faut _vraiment _que j'arrête. Allez, stop. Je vais plus retrouver mon chemin après. Mon chemin vers où ? Vers la maison…

_Home_…

Le joint… Les allumettes… Oh non pas ça…

Tout mais pas ça…

De quoi je vais avoir l'air si je me mets à chial… Les allumettes, les flammes… Non, je ne voulais pas… pas vraiment…

Je lâche le pétard, brisé en deux par une force titanesque qui s'abat sur moi et qui ressemble à de la tristesse, en mille fois pire. Les flammes et l'explosion. Owen… Pas toi… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je… Ne meurs pas, _not you… not you, Yashamaru_ _! _Pourquoi ce crétin m'a-t-il fait repenser à … à ça… Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler ! Never ! J'avais presque réussi, tu vois ? J'avais presque réussi… A oublier mon oncle adoré piégé dans les flammes et la maison en feu parce que j'avais _joué_… joué avec des allumettes, et tout est de ma faute.

Ma très grande faute.

Peut-être qu'il me regarde bizarrement. J'ai prononcé mes dernières pensées à voix haute. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois plus rien de toute façon. Que le sol moquetté du wagon, et brouillé, flou. Une main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage violemment, comme quand j'étais tout petit et que je refusais tout contact. Va te faire voir, connard, va te faire voir avec tes putain d'allumettes.

Je ne veux pas te voir…

Le visage de Yashamaru est trop net dans mon esprit. Son sourire. Ses cheveux pâles qui flottaient au vent du souvenir et sa voix calme et les contes qu'il inventait et que j'ai tous oubliés. Je ferme les yeux, me prend la tête dans les mains, et serre les dents. Je ne veux pas hurler, pas ici. Parce qu'hurler, il n'y a que ça qui marche chez moi. Hurler, pour faire sortir ma peur, mes souvenirs, mes deuils. Pousser un cri plus grand que moi, me vider, et rester enroué, haletant, m'enfonçant sans bouger dans une spirale d'oubli, à nouveau. Mais là je ne peux pas crier. Alors je pleure. Ça marche moins bien.

Quand j'émerge, je constate la présence de… ben, de plein de gens en fait, l'air vaguement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

— Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Monsieur ? Elle m'a regardé celle-là ? Je passe une main sur mes joues. Je sens les traces légèrement collantes des larmes séchées. Qu'est-ce qui me coule du front ? Je ramène mes doigts sous mes yeux. Pleins de sang.

— Ça va, ça va, je dis.

J'ai la voix éraillée. J'ai dû crier. Mais _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ ?

Pfff. Pas envie de réfléchir, pas là, avec tous ces… gens. Je me relève (depuis quand suis-je assis par terre ?), les remercie (de quoi ?) et tente de décamper. En chemin vers mon wagon, on me regarde bizarrement. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. J'entre dans les toilettes du train, me regarde dans le miroir… Je sais pas ce que j'ai à la tête, mais ça saigne pas mal. Le filet de sang s'est séparé en deux et coule sur les ailes de mon nez. Je me nettoie vite fait. En même temps, l'eau froide me remet les idées en place.

Où est passé ce connard avec son joint ? Je ne l'ai pas revu. Sûr qu'il s'est taillé. J'essaie de ne plus penser à _ce_ souvenir. Mais je me sens faible. Le miroir me renvoie une image démoralisante, faut dire. Je suis hyper pâle, mes yeux si clairs sont férocement cernés de rouge larmoyant. Et j'ai une ri-di-cule étoile vermillon en plein milieu du front. Encore heureux que je me sois pas habillé en orange, j'aurais eu l'air d'un moine bouddhiste. Presque. Faut pas exagérer tout de même.

_*Paris- Montparnasse, terminus du train*_

Shit. Faut y aller. Dehors, la foule s'éparpille rapidement. Il pleut.

Je remonte le col de mon blouson et m'éloigne à pas lents, mains dans les poches. Le quai est gris, le ciel est gris, tout est gris… Et froid…

J'aime pas ce pays. Et le climat de Paris. En même temps, je suis pas prêt d'aimer quoi que ce soit à cet instant précis. Pour me remonter le moral, je repense à Assonet, quand j'étais petit. Ses collines, ses rocs doués de mille formes fantasmagoriques, profils de pierres saillants derrière les ombres…Les ouragans, les longues veillées, le silence qui résonnait au cœur de la nuit, la sensation de puissance enivrante que j'avais alors que j'étais le seul être humain éveillé du village, l'odeur de poussière et de sel de l'air… Ma sœur qui déchiffrait ses vieux bouquins à la lumière vacillante, les sourcils froncés de concentration - qu'elle est belle, ma sœur - , mon frère qui séchait les cours pour regarder l'eau courir sur son lit de pierres… Le vent glacé, l'hiver, et les étoiles quand l'insomnie me tenaillait.

Ici, la ville est couverte de nuages en permanence. Du coup, le climat est tempéré, mais on ne voit pas les étoiles. Elles étaient si belles, les étoiles de mon enfance…

Je suis enfin arrivé devant chez moi, après avoir souffert dans la cohue de sardines du métropolitain. Ma mauvaise humeur est toujours là, accompagnée de mélancolie. J'entre, jette mon blouson sur la chaise de l'entrée, enlève mes chaussures et file à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Je crève de soif. Une fois dans ma chambre… Je m'aperçois que mon lit est déjà occupé.

What ?

J'allume sans façons la lumière. Evidemment. C'est Hinata. J'avais oublié. Peu émue par mon réveil brutal, elle s'étire avant de tourner vers moi un regard doux quoiqu'encore un peu endormi.

— Je voulais qu'on se fasse une petite soirée mais là c'est un peu trop ta… Oh mon dieu, mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

— Quoi ?

— T'as un truc sur le front. Fais voir.

Elle se lève et me pousse vers la salle de bains pour nettoyer ma blessure. C'est bon, je suis grand, je peux le faire tout seul ! Pfff, elle m'écoute même pas.

— Attention, ça va piquer.

Pourquoi me prend-t-elle pour un gosse de quatre ans ? C'est pas un tampon imbibé d'alcool qui va me… Hey ! Mais ça piiique !

Snif.

— C'est bon, me sourit-elle.

Je regarde dans la glace. J'ai presque la moitié de la tête bandée. On dirait que je sors d'un crash d'avion, alors que c'est plus probablement un crash de ma tête avec le mur d'un train, ce qui, avouons-le, fait beaucoup moins d'effet à raconter dans les soirées.

— Euh… T'as pas un peu abusé ?

— Sinon je pouvais te coller un pansement en forme de dragon rose en plein milieu du front, mais je me suis dit que ça te donnerait l'air, comment dire ? D'un grand crétin.

— C'est trop gentil, je grince.

— Je squatte chez toi pour la nuit, j'ai la flemme de rentrer chez moi.

— Je suis désolé, je…

— Rassure-toi, t'as pas à l'être !

Elle sort de la poche de son jean un petit papier plié en quatre, le déplie et me le montre. Il y a un numéro de portable griffonné dessus. Il n'y a pas de nom, mais son petit sourire coquin me donne la réponse…

— Je suppose que c'est le numéro de mon voisin ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

— T'as raison, répond-t-elle, il est vraiment craquant, avec ses yeux pétillants et son sourire si…

— Chut, je fais en mettent un doigt sur mes lèvres, je veux dodo moi.

Plus tard, quand elle me rejoint (je n'ai qu'un lit, c'est pas le Taj Mahal ici, et le canapé est pire qu'inconfortable), vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt à moi, elle me fait, dès la lumière éteinte :

— Comment tu t'es blessé ?

Je ne réponds pas mais je sens bien qu'elle attend toujours alors au bout de cinq minutes de silence, je lâche :

- Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai fumé un truc qui m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et je me suis réveillé comme ça.

Avec tact, elle n'insiste pas, mais je sais qu'elle se retient. Je me tourne sur le côté et essaie de dormir, de chasser tout ça de mon esprit. Vous vous en doutez hein ?

Je n'y arrive pas. Je repense au type du train et un mot tourne et tourne dans ma tête.

Connard, connard, connard, connard…

Petit à petit, ça fait comme une berceuse et je sombre doucement dans le sommeil. Connard, connard, 'nard, 'nard, 'nard, ….

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café chaud. J'ai même pas besoin de quitter mon petit cocon douillet et chaud, Hinata me tend mon bol. Mmh… Faut que je me trouve quelqu'un pour me faire les petits déjeuners au lit le matin. Quel ange cette fille…

— J'ai un service à te demander.

Effacez cette dernière phrase. Hinata Hyuga a peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais ce n'est qu'un air.

— Quoi ? je demande, méfiant.

— Fais pas cette tête, dis-toi qu'il y a des gars qui aimeraient être à ta place.

— Hein ? Hey, rend-moi mon café !

— Faisons un essai, veux-tu ?

— De qu… Mmph…

— …

— …

— T'emballe plutôt bien pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté.

— What ?

Je passe pour un débile, là, hein ? Mais aussi, voyez la situation : je suis allongé sur mon lit par ma meilleure amie, actuellement au-dessus de moi, et qui vient de me rouler une pelle.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

Titre: Dark flash of lightning.

Auteur: Neska.

Fandom : Naruto.

AU.

Couples : SasuGaa + couples secondaires : NejiSasu, GaaHina, NejiGaa, KibaHina...

Rating : M (par la suite)

Deuxième chapitre : Eau.

Note : Néji est pour cette fanfic le frère d'Hinata.

* * *

**EAU**

* * *

— _What ?_

_Je passe pour un débile, là, hein ? Mais aussi, voyez la situation : je suis allongé sur mon lit par ma meilleure amie, actuellement au-dessus de moi, et qui vient de me rouler une pelle._

Elle me regarde, comme si elle me jaugeait, puis se relève en m'entraînant avec elle. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être un faux ange, c'est une fausse faible. Passons. Elle me considère un instant. Je lève un sourcil devant cet examen et alors elle sourit et m'annonce que je serais son petit copain pour la journée. Mais bien sûr.

— Je suppose qu'il y a encore une raison tordue à tout ça ?

— Alors tu veux bien ?

— Hors de question.

— …Quoi ?

— Tu m'as entendu.

Sur ce, je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. De toute façon, mon café est sûrement froid, maintenant. C'est mieux. La vapeur s'élève de la cabine de douche. L'eau est si chaude… ça fait un bien fou. Peut-être ai-je réagi excessivement ? 'Nata doit avoir ses raisons…

J'observe ma peau trop blanche rougir sous le jet brûlant. Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je m'avoue. C'est ce qui me bloque pour « ce » genre de choses. Je suis frustré, voilà. Pathétique.

Il y a certains soirs où je me dis que je pourrais sortir, oui, aller en boîte, ramener quelqu'un et le virer le lendemain matin en lui laissant mon pucelage. Mais j'y arrive pas. Je déteste draguer, parce que pour ça il faut au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser aux gens. Je soupire profondément.

Quand je sors de la douche, les cheveux humides, vêtu d'une serviette même pas douce, elle me fixe avec une supplication muette dans le regard.

— Va voir le voisin.

— Tu comprends pas…

— Tu m'as tellement bien expliqué aussi.

— … Pierre-Gérard De Lercy vient voir mon père aujourd'hui. On a une « réunion de famille » avec eux. Il va absolument vouloir me caser avec un de ses fils. Il me faut quelqu'un capable de les éloigner ! Tu comprends ?

— Absolument pas. Tu serais pas ceinture noire de judo ?

— Je veux dire, sur le plan psychologique ! S'il-te-plaît ! Fais ça pour moi ! C'est si difficile que ça ?

— …J'aime pas ton plan.

Et voilà. Je me suis encore laissé embarquer. Pfff.

Le soir même, je suis dans une chambre magnifique, claire et spacieuse, avec des moulures au plafond et du parquet en vrai bois au sol — ça me change du carrelage de mon appart de poche — vêtu de la façon à choquer un maximum les beaux messieurs-dames qui vont venir manger avec nous qui suivons _les chemins qui n'mènent pas à Rome_, me poursuit Brassens. Les Hyuga et les De Lercy. Soit dit en passant, c'est avec les prénoms composés qu'ils se tapent qu'il y a de quoi être choqué. Leurs parents devaient être bourrés quand ils les ont choisis, probablement pour oublier la sale tronche que tirait la chair de leur chair.

Hinata réapparait, vêtue comme une vraie punkette — kilt écossais ceinturé de chaînes, chaussettes noires qui montent jusqu'au genou et rangers hautes, mitaines en résille, grosses bagues et tee-shirt tagué « Anarchy ».

— C'est bon ? Je te plais ? je fais d'un ton geignard qui la fait sourire.

— Beaucoup, m'accorde-t-elle. Ouais, j'aime beaucoup les trous dans le jean, les éraflures sur les rangers, par contre enlève la capuche, qu'on voit tes cheveux.

Elle s'approche de moi et rabaisse d'autorité ce qui voile ma coupe à la para. Ok, ça fait limite look militaire, mais ma carrure (ou plutôt mon absence de) contrebalance l'effet. Et puis, et surtout, c'est pratique. Ça sèche en deux secondes et ça se coiffe pas. Le problème c'est qu'il faut souvent passer la tondeuse et là… j'ai pas eu le temps. En fait j'ai paumé l'appareil, mais bon. J'aurais pas eu le temps _de toute façon_, avec tous les entretiens stériles que j'ai dû endurer ces derniers temps.

— _Perfect_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire, toi…

Salle à manger, pardon, salon de réception. Ramassis de snobs confortablement assis sur leur balai dans le cul, la mine pincée et la raie sur le côté. Beurk.

— Hinata, vous nous présentez votre…ami ?

J'hallucine, son vieux la vouvoie. Le mien… nan, ce n'est pas un exemple non plus.

— Gaara. Gaara No Sabaku. Américano-irlandais.

— Yo. Pas la peine de déballer tout mon état-civil ni mon _fuckin' _casier judiciaire.

Aaah, ces regards… C'est si facile de mentir, et si jouissif parfois. Je suis étonné qu'on ne le fasse pas plus souvent. Je suis placé entre Hinata et le fils De Machin, qui a par ailleurs un furoncle sur la joue. Elle est encadrée de l'autre côté par Néji, son frère aîné, qu'elle est en train de mettre au courant, discrètement. Ils s'adorent et Néji et moi, on se déteste. Incompatibilité de caractères.

— Et quelle est la nature exacte de votre… relation avec notre chère Hinata ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il cause, lui ? « Notre » Hinata ? Barre-toi, elle est pas à toi.

— Relation de nature baisable.

Non, non ne pas rigoler devant la gueule qu'il tire. Stoïque, Gaara. Calme.

Arrivé au troisième plat, j'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Je m'emmerde comme c'est pas possible, alors en bon invité respectueux, je me lève de table et m'en vais sans un mot, laissant ma serviette en tissu plus blanc que blanc (donc d'une couleur indéfinissable, disons la neuvième) tremper dans mon assiette. Je dis neuvième parce que la huitième couleur est, comme chacun sait, l'octarine, un mélange bizarre de vert et d'orange.

Hinata me rejoint, l'air alarmée. J'entr'aperçois le fils De Truc à sa suite avant que ma vision ne soit occultée par une jeune fille en train de me dévorer la bouche. Okay…

Me disant très fort que je suis le meilleur des meilleurs amis et que je suis bien trop gentil, je balade mes mains un peu partout et je ne sais comment, elles finissent sous sa jupe. C'est bizarre. Je m'attendais un peu à éprouver quelque chose.

On s'enferme dans sa chambre, échange un regard et éclate d'un fou rire étouffé. On finit par terre, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle en tout cas.

— Ça va ? me demande-t-elle alors en fixant mon entrejambe d'une manière plus qu'inconvenante.

— Évidemment.

— Vas-y, dis que je suis moche, fait-elle semblant de se fâcher.

— T'as raison, tu es hideuse à faire peur. C'est bien simple, chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de partir en courant.

— T'es méchant.

Après un silence, elle ajoute :

— Mais quand même ? Rien de rien ?

— Ben non. C'est si extraordinaire ?

— Yep.

— Bah je suis pas normal alors. On le savait déjà.

— Peut-être que t'aimes pas les filles ?

— Quoi ? Parce que j'ai pas eu… euh, a _boner_ ?

— Tu sais tu n'as aucune honte à me l'avouer, Néji l'a bien fait.

— Ouais mais attend… Hein ? Néji a quoi ?

— Il est gay. Et maintenant toi aussi ! C'est trop choupi !

Encore une qui croit qu'un homosexuel se transforme en animal en peluche. Et puis Néji n'est pas choupi, et moi encore moins. C'est quoi d'abord ce mot, « choupi » ? C'est bien un mot de fille, tiens. Elle me fixe intensément et, je ne sais pas comment, je devine ce à quoi elle est en train de penser.

— Tu délires ma vieille.

— A propos de quoi ?

— De ce que je fais dans ta tête.

— Alors t'as deviné. T'es très fort. Maintenant devine avec qui.

— Facile. Ton frère.

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, quoiqu'ils regardent le scénario qu'elle a dans son esprit tordu.

— Raté. Vous êtes trois. Et je précise que tu es dessous.

— J'veux pas en savoir plus.

— Dommage c'est…intéressant…

— Parle pour toi, ouais. Bon, y a autre chose à bouffer ?

— T'inquiète j'ai un frigo dans ma chambre.

— Ça m'aurait étonné…

Plus tard. Ourg. Je viens de me taper un repas entièrement composé de barres chocolatées. J'ai trop mal au cœur.

— Petite nature, me fait Hinata en riant.

— Hey, c'est toi qui as pris tous ceux à la pomme !

— Peut-être mais aussi ceux au caramel et c'est plus écœurant que le chocolat !

— Non !

— Si !

— T'y connais rien !

— Tu rigoles ? C'est MES trucs ! Tiens pour la peine… Je prends la salle de bain en premier !

— Tu rigoles ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes et toi pour trois heures !

— Cinq étant supérieur à trois, c'est donc moi qui mets le moins de temps.

Et après cette brillante application des mathématiques à la féminité, elle court s'enfermer. Sans conviction, je frappe à la porte.

— T'as jamais entendu parler des unités ?

— La la lala la…

— C'est ça fais style que tu m'entends pas…

— Squatte la salle de bain de Néji, c'est la chambre en face au bout du couloir.

— Je vais me perdre si je sors tout seul.

— Pauvre petit, se moque-t-elle. EXECUTION !

Bon ben… En face au bout du couloir ? Eh oui, je suis faible. Je me déshabille et enfile un peignoir en fibre de bambou®. Si doux, si blanc, et écolo, c'est trop trendy… Tsss…

J'arrive à une porte. J'espère que c'est la bonne. Je toque.

— Oui ?

C'est Néji. Je crois. Vaut mieux s'en assurer.

— Néji ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tiens, il a reconnu ma voix. Oui, on ne s'adore vraiment pas tous les deux. Faut dire que Néji est limite possessif avec sa sœur. Et paranoïaque. Et snob. Et…

Enfin…

— Je peux squatter ta douche ?

— Tourne la poignée en poussant vers le haut en donnant un coup de pied sur la plinthe, ça va s'ouvrir.

Misère… Chez les Hyuga faut une licence d'ingénieur, non, une agrégation, simplement pour ouvrir une putain de porte. Bon, je secoue la malheureuse dans tous les sens et elle finit par céder. J'entre. C'est bien la salle de bain de Néji. Le truc c'est que…

— Je peux repasser plus tard vu qu…

— Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que TU es dans la baignoire crétin.

— Parce que tu es dans la baignoire, crétin.

Toujours dire ce qu'on pense. Moi au moins je suis pas un hypocrite pourri (juste un empoté dénué de tact).

— Tu as peur ? Je ne vais pas te manger.

— Sans dec'.

— Promis.

Depuis quand il a de l'humour ? Je m'approche. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me douche avec un mec. Je me suis lavé avec mon frère jusqu'à mes onze ans. Et puis on nous a interdit de nous doucher ensemble vu que la salle de bain après notre passage ne ressemblait à… rien. Juste un grand nuage humide de vapeur. Et puis la baignoire est méga grande, même si Néji prend toute la place — il est beaucoup trop grand, je l'ai toujours dit. Mon peignoir tombe au sol dans un bruit mat et le grand échalas consent à plier légèrement une jambe. Je m'immerge dans l'eau trouble et…brûlante. Mmmrrr… J'adore. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les ouvre, je tombe sur la partie de la jambe de Néji qui émerge de l'eau. Blanche et lisse comme une jambe de fille.

— Tu t'épiles ? (quelle pratique barbare, j'ajoute en pensée).

— Toi aussi non ?

— Que ? Bah non.

Preuve à l'appui, je me place face à lui et exhibe fièrement (second degré, second degré) un mollet. Il tend la main et l'effleure.

— C'est marrant que tu sois roux par endroits et blond à d'autres.

Ce disant il fixe, non ma chevelure mais… bien plus bas. Bon il ne voit pas grand-chose, l'eau est trouble de savons moussants - à l'amande douce, d'après l'odeur.

— Ça va ? je fais, tentant de le soustraire à sa… « contemplation ».

— Très bien, répond-t-il sans sourciller.

Quand il remonte enfin à mes yeux on se fixe genre western spaghetti (un spaghetto, des spagetti, un piano, des piani, un solo, des soli…je me tais) avant que dans une grande éclaboussure il…se jette sur moi. Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Il est lourd, là. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et… d'accord… C'est sa langue dans mon cou. Et derrière mon oreille, aaah, non, pas là, ça fait des frissons partout !

— On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Il revient à une distance de sécurité plus satisfaisante.

— J'étais curieux.

— De quoi ?

(Je me demande si je veux avoir la réponse à cette question).

— J'ai dit que je ne te mangerais pas, mais je peux au moins goûter, non ?

Ne trouvant rien à redire (c'est vrai, que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?) je secoue la tête et entreprend de me laver, c'est quand même pour ça que je suis là, à la merci de…

Vous trouvez pas que les rôles sont inversés ? C'est censé être moi le dépravé, pas lui. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses, on ne le dira jamais assez. J'ai un peu de mal pour le dos, je suis aussi souple qu'un poisson surgelé.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Mayday, mayday, dis non Gaara, dis non, c'est louche…

— Ok.

Si je ne m'écoute pas moi-même, où va-t-on ? Est-ce mon subconscient qui me chuchote : « A la casserole » ? Mais non, je peux me défendre face à ce crétin d'1 m 80 qui n'est que ceinture noire troisième dan d'une douzaine d'arts martiaux, voyons. Et je suis curieux d'étudier le comportement du Néjius Perversus en milieu aquatique. Faut croire que mon côté masochiste n'est jamais complètement mort. Il le faut bien pour que j'apprécie son toucher, à travers le gant, parce qu'il y va comme un bourrin. On est debout, moi dos à lui, et j'ai l'impression d'être une gazinière. On ne frotte pas les gens avec autant d'acharnement. Mon cou et mes épaules, d'abord, ma colonne vertébrale, le dos, les flancs et puis…

— Merci c'est bon.

J'entends le floc déprimé du gant tombé à l'eau et soudain, les mains de Néji sur mes hanches me collent à lui et…putain… Pitié, n'importe qui, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense.

— T'inquiète, c'est juste que je suis un peu en manque ces temps-ci… C'est pas personnel.

— Merci, ça me rassure.

En attendant, ça te dérangerait de me lâcher ? C'est assez… dérangeant comme situation. Vive les euphémismes.

— Cependant il faut admettre que…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il bave lui ?

— Tu as un mignon petit cul, finit-il en me plaquant encore plus sur son… érection.

Aïe. Ça dépasse toutes mes prévisions en matière de Néjius Perversus en milieu aquatique. Mais dans quel merdier me suis-je (encore) fourré ?

On nage en plein surréalisme.

Non, ne te frotte pas contre moi… Comme les éclats d'un miroir qui vient d'éclater, des images m'arrivent en tête, tranchantes, choquantes, les unes bousculant les autres avec précipitation et désordre. Non, je ne suis pas en train de me dire que Néji pourrait très bien me prendre dans cette baignoire dont l'eau a tiédi. Non, absolument pas.

Je n'ai jamais pu encadrer Néji. Malheureusement, je dois reconnaître qu'il est objectivement _attractive_ avec ses grands yeux, les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur, ses traits réguliers d'iceberg et ses cheveux noirs et brillants et son contact, pour rude qu'il soit, n'est pas désagréable. Juste complètement hallucinant.

Je crois que je perds les pédales. En tout cas, lui, ça fait quelque temps qu'il les a perdues. Il est présentement en train de me mordre la nuque et ses mains commencent à serpenter sur mon torse, mon ventre, griffant légèrement parfois. Je vais être beau tiens. Hinata, je te retiens.

— T'as fini ?

— Tu m'aides… pas…

Et comment tu veux que je fasse duchnock ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il tire sur le piercing sur mon torse, et un gémissement non planifié sort de ma gorge, rauque et surpris. Ça l'électrise. Il continue, excité, et donc… moi aussi…. Mordant ma nuque de plus belle, manquerait plus que j'ai des marques. La belle morsure violette, c'est d'un discret. En tout cas je n'aurais jamais cru être excité par un mec. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'être aussi facilement tout court. Faut croire que c'est érotisant, les baignoires. Quel est le gus qui disait qu'il s'excitait à la seule vue d'un lavabo ?

…

Concentre-toi sur la situation présente, goofy.

?

Ne serait-ce pas le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir ça ? Mais si c'est bien le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir — ce qui est heureusement relativement long vu la complexité de l'affaire — accompagné d'une voix glacée qui semble ne jamais devoir se dégeler : c'est Sir Edward, le Big Father, the Master Of Pupp… Of the House. Mamma mia !

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer plus : je me retrouve en une seconde complètement sous l'eau, écrasé et à moitié noyé. Gloub, gloub. Que je repose en paix, amen.

Après un temps infini, la pression sur ma tête se relâche.

De l'air.

— Haaan !

A peine ai-je eu le temps d'inhaler une bouffée salvatrice que Néji me bâillonne avec sa main en me chuchotant de me taire. Je parlais pas, je respirais, c'est interdit ?

Il me laisse ensuite reprendre mon souffle moins bruyamment. Je crache un peu d'eau - au savon, donc dégueulasse -, le cœur battant à mes tempes. Que de violence en ce bas monde…

— Ça va ?

Bien sûr, _j'adore_ me noyer. Je lui lance un regard noir. Pour toute réponse, il m'attire dans ses bras et j'ai alors le loisir de constater que si j'ai complètement refroidi, ce n'est pas son cas. Il est plutôt du genre imperturbable, mais bon quand même.

— Faut pas que tu traînes ici.

Pour ça il faudrait me lâcher, Monsieur le Génie.

— Lâche-moi.

Ma voix déraille autant qu'un petit train sur une faille sismique active. Je pense que ce n'est pas très convaincant.

— Non.

Tiens donc. Tout d'un coup je me sens fatigué, mais fatigué…

— Tu veux pas me finir ?

— T'as fumé quoi ?

Non, je ne suis pas épouvanté. C'est faux. Seulement, si j'écarquille encore un peu plus les yeux, ils vont tomber de mes orbites. D'un geste, il enclenche la douche, comme une pluie tropicale, soudaine, tiède, diluvienne. J'y reste deux secondes, enfile mon peignoir (si doux, si blanc, si écolo, etc.) et le referme avec un soupir de soulagement mental. Les yeux de Néji ne m'ont pas quitté. N'ont pas quitté une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui l'intéressait plus que le reste, pour être exact. Je me rends compte que j'ai horreur qu'on me reluque. Oui, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, parce que j'ai pas le souvenir que qui que ce soit l'aie fait auparavant.

Et puis je pars. Enfin. O lit chéri, j'arrive !

— Bye.

— Salut, bicolore.

Je stoppe un instant (outré que je suis), puis maltraite la porte pour l'ouvrir et pars. En la laissant ouverte.

— Hey ! proteste le baigneur boudeur.

… Muahaha. Eh oui, il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse d'autrui. Faut pas abuser, tout court. Tout à mon trouble — quand même, c'est perturbant - je heurte un mur et y laisse une belle empreinte mouillée. Je me rends vaguement compte que je suis en train d'inonder le couloir (ben oui, je ne me suis pas séché devant le dangereux spécimen de Néjius Perversus). Je retrouve miraculeusement la chambre d'Hinata. Elle est toujours dans la salle de bain, j'entends le rugissement du sèche-cheveux. Au milieu de la pièce, son lit trône, si beau, si grand, si confortable…

Dodo.

…

[Carotte géographie cigarette]

[Carotte géographie cigarette]

[Carotte géographie cigarette]

[Carotte géographie cigarette]

[Carottegéographiecigarette]

[Carttegogrphcigrett]

[Crttggrphcgrtt]

[Au secours. A l'aide. Je m'étouffe. Je m'étoffe. Les mots… les mots ne veulent pas sortir… les mots… les maux du corps…]

[Bonheur. Au fil du temps passent les cordes à linges. Pensée sans vent. Avenir doré de miettes de pigeons. Bougeoir.]

[Bougeoir salmigondis panier]

[Bougeoir salmigondis panier]

[Bougeoir salmigondis panier]

[Boueoir salmiondis anier]

[oueoir aioi aie]

[Aïe aïe aïe. Maux du corps dans le vent. Etoiles fondantes.]

[Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve. Je sais que je rêve. Je suis en train de rêver. Je suis en train de rêver que je suis en train de rêver peut-être. Qui êtes-vous ?]

[Vous… Toi… Et puis parti… Loin des rivières et des cathédrales. Drame. Survivre. Dame de Pique.]

— Réveille-toi, _tenshi_.

Pichenette sur ma récente blessure sur le front. Éclair de douleur. J'ouvre les yeux, cligne plusieurs fois avant de voir précisément un mec assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Il a les traits fins, un air extrême-oriental, des yeux noirs en amande, une carrure athlétique… Où l'ai-je vu ?

La mémoire me revient comme un boomerang derrière le crâne : violemment et désagréablement. C'est le mec au joint dans le train. Mon esprit embrumé formule une question d'une clarté de cristal : mais que diantre fout-il ici ? Après un rapide coup d'œil, je constate que je suis toujours dans la chambre d'Hinata, mais si elle est présentement aux abonnés absents.

— Que…est-ce qu'tu fous là ?

La voix pâteuse, au matin. Et si grave que je sens mes mots vibrer dans ma gorge. Il sourit.

— Le monde est petit. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver là.

Je me redresse. Je me suis endormi en peignoir et il s'est largement ouvert pendant la nuit mais heureusement, Hinata a eu la bonté de me recouvrir avec la couette. Je me retrouve dans une position hybride assis-allongé, la couette au nombril et le peignoir qui part en live (je ne sais pas comment les manches ont fait pour s'emmêler entre elles). J'essaie sans succès de le refermer - si j'avais les épaules couvertes, ce serait bien - mais il faut dire que je ne suis pas très combatif le matin.

— J'étais venu voir Néji. Tu sais où il est ? Cette maison est un labyrinthe.

— L'est quelle heure ?

— Huit heures et demie.

— 'Lors l'est déjà levé. Ils se lèvent quasi avec le jour.

— Il paraît que c'est la devise de la maison. Qu'ainsi, ils ont pu arriver à la position privilégiée qui est la leur aujourd'hui.

— Que c'est intéressant.

—Tu n'en as rien à foutre, hein ?

— Nan. Laisse-moi dormir.

Il se lève et, une fois la porte ouverte, lance, se retournant à moitié :

— Tu peux pas savoir tout ce que tu dis comme conneries quand tu dors !

Après un dernier sourire moqueur, il referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Je me retourne et m'enfouis sous la couette. Je ferme les yeux, enseveli sous l'édredon, savourant la chaleur du lit et le noir, noir magnifique, noir de nuit les yeux fermés… Mais non. De minuscules points s'agitent dans ce noir, blancs, ou peut-être rouges, réminiscences de la lumière que mes yeux ont avalée. J'ordonne à mes cellules photosensibles de retourner comater, mais apparemment, c'est sans effet. Tsss. Autant me lever, je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. Pas sans mon noir, le vrai, le beau, grand et entier et absolu. Si je me lève pour fermer les volets, c'est mort pour espérer repiquer un somme. Face à ce constat désespérant, j'obéis à la froide Raison et, dans un effort titanesque… je me lève.

…

Gah. (J'ai pas les idées très claires au réveil.)

J'essaie tant bien que mal de ramener ce foutu peignoir dans une position plus conventionnelle - c'est-à-dire à l'endroit, déjà. Et fermé, ce serait bien aussi. Et pas un bras dans la capuche et une manche sur la tête. Et puis j'abandonne, je défais tous les nœuds, j'enlève le tout - et là bien sûr, alors que je suis dans la mélasse post-réveil et complètement à poil, personne n'entre, ce serait tellement cliché…

— Salut, le bicolore.

Noooon, pas lui… Alors, ce peignoir… Comment il se met ? Vite, ça devient urgent, là.

— Ça va, la vue est belle ? je lance, un rien agressif.

— Pas trop mal, confirme-t-il nonchalamment en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Je sens mes oreilles chauffer : je rougis. De gêne ou de colère ? D'indignation peut-être ?

… AHA ! J'ai _enfin_ trouvé ! Et au moment de serrer le nœud de ceinture salvateur qui éloigne illusoirement les œillades perverses de tous les Néji du monde, je me sens beaucoup mieux. La lumière qui dégouline du store en fins traits dorés m'apparaît accueillante et même majestueuse, avec sa cour de grains de poussière en suspension, l'air plus doux, et surtout, ce peignoir à la con en fibre de bambou ou je ne sais quoi me caresse la peau comme un nuage. Enfin, pas vraiment. Un nuage c'est froid et mouillé, donc désagréable. Disons qu'il est tout câlin.

… Gaara No Sabaku, la virilité à l'état pur. Je me fais peur des fois.

— Ah tu étais là… ça fait vingt minutes que j'erre à ta recherche !

On se retourne, le pervers et moi, le petit ange (quelle honte). Le brun du train — dont le nom m'a momentanément échappé — entre sans la plus petite trace d'attention envers moi et embrasse Néji, qui s'est totalement détourné de moi dès que je me suis couvert. Il l'embrasse, donc. Sur la bouche. Avec la langue.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose remue dedans. Merde alors je suis enceint ! Je réprime une très forte envie de me foutre une claque. Un goût amer me remonte dans la bouche. Sans doute un truc que j'ai mangé. Je balaie les lieux des yeux à la recherche d'une autre sortie que celle condamnée par les tourtereaux. Je finis par trouver, ramasse mes affaires et sors, habillé, par la salle de bain. Je tombe sur Hinata, qui venait me chercher.

— Je dois te laisser, j'ai un truc à faire, urgent. On s'appelle.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? J'ai absolument rien à faire, à part… Arf, chercher du boulot. Il me reste deux jours avant la fin de ces ersatz de vacances. Hum.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je mets la musique à fond. A en faire vibrer les vitres. Le voisin du dessous donne des coups dans mon plancher, mais je m'en aperçois à peine tant tout tremble autour de moi. Je me jette sur mon lit — vide et froid comme il a toujours été. Et là, piétinant joyeusement ma fierté et autres conneries de ce genre, je pleure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je pleure beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Je ne devrais pas. Je dois être fort. Je ne veux plus entendre les mots de mon père… Minable… Loque… Useless… Weak…

Weak…

Et je me rendais sourd pour ne plus l'entendre, et je m'enfermais dans un monde où il n'y avait que moi, moi, moi, toujours moi, le seul que j'aimais, le seul que j'estimais, le seul en qui j'avais confiance, à tort ou à raison… Assez désespérant. Je donne un coup dans mon oreiller, sans aucune force. On dirait que mes muscles refusent de se bander. Après un moment, le flot salé s'arrête, sans que je n'aie compris davantage quelque chose. Sur le CD, une compilation, le death métal et le punk indus font place à un rock qui me propulse dans les étoiles… Mercury Rev…

J'utilise ce qui me reste d'énergie pour éteindre la chaîne hi-fi. Je me passe la tête sous le jet du robinet, m'essuie sommairement, m'habille de vêtements plus passe-partout (et moins troués). Jouons à « dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ta penderie, je te dirais qui tu es ». Dans ma penderie il y a… Du noir. Un ou deux trucs blancs. Un peu de rouge. Du marron. Et du noir. Et du gris, mais c'est du noir qui a délavé. Ma penderie est déprimante. Et c'est moi qui dois être déprimé pour penser une ânerie pareille. J'ouvre ma porte pour sortir — je vais m'offrir un petit café en terrasse avant que l'hiver ne me prive de ce plaisir, même si le café à deux euros cinquante, on peut difficilement appeler ça autrement que « une arnaque » — et la referme en entendant les chiens de la voisine. A en juger par le bruit ils sont bien une demi-douzaine. J'aime pas les chiens. Meilleur ami de l'homme, tu parles. Ça gueule, ça pue, ça bave et ça sert à rien, à part faire chier le monde en décorant les trottoirs. Surtout en ville. Surtout à Paris. Non mais vraiment. Une fois que je ne les entends plus, je sors.

Bien évidemment, mon café préféré est fermé. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé…

Je m'assois au café d'en face, commande un expresso et l'attend en fixant le vide. Mouais.

Fait pas chaud ici. Je me renverse sur ma chaise, la face vers le ciel il est gris. Il va pleuvoir. _Again_.

Mes yeux doivent être gris aussi. Ma sœur dit que mes yeux sont bleus mon frère soutient qu'ils sont verts. Moi je sais qu'ils sont si clairs qu'ils reflètent la couleur de l'air, c'est-à-dire celle du ciel. Je n'ai même pas une couleur d'yeux à moi. Tout dépend de l'extérieur.

Mon café arrive. Je prends la tasse en coupe, la met sous mon nez, et puis je ferme les yeux, parce que du gris sur du gris, ça ne rime à rien. La porcelaine est très chaude, et mes doigts se resserrent autour de cette agréable brûlure. L'arôme puissant du café me prend tout entier. Si particulier. Si fort. Si noir.

Les méandres beiges que j'imagine tournoyer lentement dans ce sombre élixir me transportent et me ramènent en Assonet. Le jeudi. Le jour du marché. Bruits, couleurs, odeurs, tout se mélangeait dans une symphonie bigarrée, si différente de l'ambiance morne habituelle. Ce stand tendu de toile rêche imprimée, ces grands sacs de jute débordants de grains, de fèves… L'odeur était si forte qu'elle me faisait tourner la tête.

Plic. Ploc, ploc.

Je bois mon café en deux gorgées, toujours les yeux fermés, tentant avec peine de garder quelques lambeaux de mon souvenir, mais le bruit des gouttes me martèle, me presse de revenir au présent. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, la ville est encore plus grise qu'avant, sous un épais rideau de pluie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je laisse la monnaie sur la table, mets ma capuche, et m'en vais affronter les évènements. Étrangement, je prends le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez moi. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, je hausse les épaules et change carrément de route. Les rues sont peu passantes et ça me fait du bien.

J'ai besoin de vide. Et aussi de vide à l'intérieur. Des pensées incohérentes et sans rapport les unes avec les autres se bousculent dans ma tête. Des sentiments aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir les chasser… J'ai mal à la tête.

— Excusez-moi, jeune homme…

Je tourne un regard aussi vide que possible vers un homme d'environ… trente, trente-cinq ans ? mais aux cheveux gris, complètement ébouriffés par ailleurs. Il a l'air complètement à plat, ou, si on veut être très gentil, fort flegmatique.

— Quelle heure est-il ? me demande-t-il de la voix de quelqu'un qui, au fond, n'en a rien à faire.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tant pis, il est trop tard. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne serais pas à la recherche d'un petit boulot ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parfait ! sourit-il — ce qui contrastait avec sa voix calme et blasée.

Là-dessus, il me fourre un papier dans la main et s'en va après un salut très vague, l'index et le majeur légèrement pointés. Allons bon. Je défroisse le prospectus :

Chez Tsunade

Bar Lounge

Maison de Jeux

83 rue des Rosiers

Gay friendly, branché, et cosy

On avait griffonné dessus : « cherche serveur (étudiants) ».

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Serveur ? Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout… J'irais y faire un tour demain. Quand je rentre finalement chez moi, trempé comme une soupe, j'entends le début de _Diamond Busaiku_. C'est Requiem qui sonne. Fais chier. J'ai pas du tout envie de parler, là. Je décroche.

— Mmh ?

— Gaara ? Tu vas bien ? Tu avais pas l'air ce matin… Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

— Mnnan… Je crois que j'ai trouvé du boulot. J'vais être…occupé.

— Ça va ? Ta voix est comme…éteinte.

Je sens une pointe d'agacement.

— ça va, je réponds un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'aime pas ce temps pourri, c'est tout, j'ajoute comme pour me justifier, ce qui est en totale contradiction avec le début de ma phrase.

— Si ça allait pas, tu me le dirais, hein ?

— Mais oui. Allez, bye.

Et je raccroche, sans une once de culpabilité. Ma migraine est toujours là et elle me fatigue. Je sais, ce n'est pas une raison. M'en fous. Mmh… Manger. Voilà une bonne idée.

La porte du frigo s'ouvre dans un grincement de vieux caoutchouc. Mieux vaut ne pas jouer à « dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ton réfrigérateur, je te dirais qui tu es ». Je n'ai pas envie de me dire que je suis vide et périmé.

Je déniche finalement le véritable meilleur ami de l'homme, qui n'est pas le chien ni le cheval, mais bel et bien le steak haché surgelé. Il reste aussi du saucisson et un pâté qu'il faut finir avant qu'il ne tourne complètement au bleu. Vive les repas équilibrés. Une fois repu et après une aspirine, je me sens mieux. Histoire que ça ne dure pas, je réfléchis à la raison de ma subite baisse de moral. Voyons… L'appel… Avant, la pluie… La migraine… La faiblesse, l'amertume et le brouillard dans lequel j'ai quitté la demeure Hyuga… Remontons encore…Néji et l'autre… Oui, c'est ça. Je les revois s'embrasser en mémoire et ça me dégoûte.

Pas parce que je trouve ça anormal ou contre-nature, c'est autre chose. C'est encore avant… Leurs regards… Oui. Tout d'un coup je n'existais plus. Je n'existe pour personne, moi. Mais au fond de moi, je sais bien… Que j'ai désespérément _besoin_…que l'on ait besoin de moi.

Je veux me voir dans les pupilles de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui m'envelopperait et se fondrait en moi comme ce sucre filé en coton que l'on vend pendant les foires, comme je me fondrais et me reflèterais à mon tour en elle. La réponse trône dans mon cerveau, et elle n'est pas belle à voir : je suis malade de jalousie. Pourquoi eux spécialement je ne sais pas mais… Hey, minute… C'est quoi le baratin que m'a sortit l'autre enfoiré, hier soir ? Bien qu'il me semble que ce soit depuis plus longtemps… « c'est juste que je suis un peu en manque ces temps-ci ». Alors que… ?

Respire, Gaara. Voilà, comme ça. Réfléchis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pour voir comment je réagirais ? Si ça se trouve c'est un pari ou quoi… Ou il était pas bien dans sa tête à ce moment-là… Il avait peut-être pris un truc pas clair ? Son copain fume bien du shit. Pourtant le lendemain il n'avait rien oublié, il m'a appelé « bicolore ». Quel humour de merde. Ou alors il a juste voulu… s'amuser.

Ah. Ha. Ha. Comme c'est drôle.

Hinata lui a peut-être dit que… Elle n'aurait pas pensé à mal. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que pour un mec, c'est la honte d'être puceau à dix-neuf ans. Ça explique pas mal de trucs. La conduite plus qu'inhabituelle de Néji, alors que d'habitude on ne peut pas se sentir. Son « Je peux goûter ? » et tout le reste. Quand je pense que…

C'est sûr, intérieurement, il devait s'amuser comme un petit fou. J'étais tellement… déstabilisé… Parce que moi, eh bien… On ne m'a jamais fait ça. On ne m'a jamais entouré de ses bras, ni chuchoté des compliments à l'oreille, ni mordu sous le plaisir. Mais peut-être que ça aussi, c'était faux. Comment savoir ? Je me suis toujours réchauffé tout seul, et je n'ai toujours plongé mes yeux que dans des collines rocheuses pleines d'ombres vides, et je ne me suis toujours perdu que dans le noir. Le noir n'est jamais devenu quelqu'un. Je soupire profondément. Ah oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle.

Arsehole.

C'est même pas un jouet que je suis pour toi, c'est…. C'est quoi ? Juste une blague quand tu t'ennuies, et quand ce connard qui te sert de copain arrive j'existe même plus, d'ailleurs pour lui non plus. Je deviens invisible. Je sers plus à rien…

Oula, comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion ? Je secoue vigoureusement la tête. Reprenons : Néji s'est foutu de ma gueule, je me suis pris la honte, jusque là rien de grave. Et je suis toujours célibataire, c'est ça mon problème ? Merde, je l'ai toujours été et je vais très bien, je divague complètement là. Faut que je m'occupe, mon cerveau fabrique n'importe quoi en ce moment. Je vais aller voir cette boîte, là, chez Tsunade si je m'souviens bien…Si elle peut m'embaucher, ce sera toujours ça de gagné, ça fera un souci de moins. Et en rentrant, je me fais un menu modèle : les repas hyper déséquilibrés, ça ne me réussit pas du tout.

Bon, let's go. Je ressors — de lourds nuages menacent, mais ils ne semblent pas être pressés de passer à l'action à nouveau. Rue des rosiers, hein ?

…

Mais il est où ce bar ? J'aurais dû prendre une carte. Pourquoi j'en ai pas pris ? Parce que j'en ai pas ? Ah oui, c'est une bonne excuse. Un quart d'heure de vaines recherches plus tard, je tombe inespérément sur le gars qui m'a filé le job — enfin, le carton. Je ne suis pas encore sûr d'être pris. Il me conduit jusqu'au bar. Qui est moche.

Une minuscule entrée toute sombre coincée entre les poubelles d'un restaurant-cave à vins et un rébarbatif rideau de fer, au-dessus de laquelle brillote un néon rose.

— C'est pas l'entrée principale, m'explique-t-il.

Encore heureux.

— Je m'appelle Kakashi. Et toi ?

Le ton tellement blasé avec lequel il pose sa question ne donne pas envie de se donner le peine de répondre. Je fais court et ça a l'air de lui suffire.

— Gaara.

Le bar, situé un peu en contrebas, est très mal éclairé. Le long d'un mur, un grand bar acier et ses tabourets. Le reste des alcôves avec banquettes de velours. Dans le fond il y a deux bizarres encastrements dans les murs, comme des placards aux parois de verre. Ils sont vides. Entre les deux, il y a une petite scène et des platines. A côté, une grande pièce abrite plusieurs tables avec des nappes vertes. Des coffrets de cartes à jouer, de pions, et plusieurs roulettes sont entreposés dans un coin. Un peu partout, des néons phosphorescents changent les couleurs originales et composent une atmosphère hésitante un peu lugubre dans le bar désert.

La patronne arrive. Elle a un regard trouble un peu inquiétant mais respire la sympathie. Même un asocial comme moi est obligé de le reconnaître. Je me demande ce qu'elle va me demander. Si j'ai déjà fait ce genre de boulot, peut-être voir si j'arrive à transporter un plateau plein sans tout foutre par terre (j'en doute moi-même), si…

— Tu peux commencer tout de suite ?

— Euh…oui.

— Parfait. T'es engagé !

… Hein ?

— Shizune ! appelle-t-elle.

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux hypra-lisses d'une longueur stupéfiante arrive aussitôt, un paquet de linge dans les bras, qu'elle fourre dans les miens.

— Votre uniforme, m'indique-t-elle. Allez vous changer dans le vestiaire des employés, là-bas.

J'acquiesce et, encore un peu sonné que mon destin soit si vite fixé, je me dirige vers la porte qu'elle m'indique. Un couloir percé de bien plus de portes qu'il n'en faudrait. Mais bon ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrais. Faut juste que je mette au point les horaires et le salaire, j'ai pas envie de me faire exploiter. Je trouve aisément le vestiaire (normal, c'est marqué sur la porte). J'essaie l'uniforme et là, problème. Il est à ma taille.

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait vu que dans les magasins ce n'est JAMAIS le cas, mais là… Tout - le tee-shirt, le gilet et le pantalon- est à ma taille. Or je ne m'habille jamais à ma taille (au grand jamais). Mais uniquement, minimum deux tailles trop grand. Je ne quitte pas ma ceinture, je marche sur le bas de mes futals et je retrousse tout le temps mes manches - au sens propre parce qu'au figuré… - mais c'est comme ça que je m'habille. Et là… non. Snif.

Bah, sans doute que personne ne me verra comme ça. Personne que je connaisse bien sûr, les autres ne comptent pas.

Le tee-shirt blanc est sans doute phosphorescent. Beurk. Le gilet de serveur est plus sobre, mis à part le nom du bar imprimé dessus en rose pétant. Heureusement que je n'ai jamais porté de collant de danse sinon je pense que je pourrais le comparer avec malheur au pantalon. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il m'enserre les jambes. Et vu le niveau de la taille je n'ai pas intérêt à me baisser. Super pratique.

Je fourre mes fringues — si belles, si larges — en boule dans un casier quelconque (de toute façon, personne ne songera à piquer des vieilleries pareilles). Au moins ils ont évité les couleurs criardes. Sauf pour l'inscription. Je ressors, nerveux.

— Salut ! C'est toi le nouveau ?

— Mmh.

— J'suis Tayuya. Barmaid ! Si t'es paumé viens me voir !

Elle me tend une main que je serre mollement. Elle doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, peut-être un peu moins, elle est toute petite mais elle parle fort, pas très poliment d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux ébouriffés que la lumière rend orangés forment comme une auréole autour de sa tête et sa poigne est… aïe… énergique.

— En attendant, Miss Tsunade t'attend ! Bouge ton lard !

Tsunade, c'est la patronne. On parle longuement de mes conditions d'emplois (au moins trois minutes). Les horaires sont merdiques. En compensation, le salaire est alléchant. Et puis le boulot est facile, faut juste avoir de bonnes oreilles pour entendre les commandes malgré la musique, ne pas être hypersomniaque et ne pas « se laisser distraire ». Je lui dis que tout est bon et j'ai le contrat dans la poche en trente secondes. J'ai cherché un boulot pendant quinze jours et ça me fait bizarre d'en avoir un si rapidement. On verra bien si je fais l'affaire ou pas. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé de période d'essai ! Si ça se trouve j'étais un zonard analphabète sous cocaïne… Je me rends compte que pour eux, ma tronche raconte autre chose que l'histoire du délinquant juvénile. Qu'elle devient rebello-branchouille, ce qui n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie, mais je ne dis rien parce qu'au fond ça m'arrange. Je n'aurais même pas à enlever mes piercings. Enfin, peut-être celui du torse. Il se voit ? Je m'examine. Hum… non, ça va. Cool, j'aime pas l'enlever celui-là il est méga chiant à remettre. Je me mets (presque) aussitôt au travail. Le bar n'ouvre que vers 20h, pour l'instant il s'agit plutôt de ranger les bouteilles, passer le balai, mettre les cartes sur les tables… Je sens que les tâches secondaires, c'est leur spécialité, dans ce coin.

— Si je pensais te retrouver là…

Cette voix… Ma main qui passait le torchon sur une table refuse soudain de bouger et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me tourner lentement. Vers lui.

— Depuis quand tu travailles ici ? demande-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

— Presque deux heures.

Léger sourire de sa part.

— Je vois.

Il se retourne quand une voix joyeuse l'interpelle :

— Sasuke ! Où t'étais passé mon couillon ?

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Troisième chapitre

Titre: **Dark flash of lightning**.

Auteur: Neska.

Fandom : Naruto.

AU.

Couples : SasuGaa + couples secondaires : NejiSasu, GaaHina, NejiGaa, KibaHina...

Rating : M (par la suite)

* * *

**Troisième chapitre **

* * *

_Il se retourne quand une voix joyeuse l'interpelle :_

— _Sasuke ! Où t'étais passé mon couillon ?_

Tayuya.

C'est ça, emmène-le loin de moi. J'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressant de toute façon. En gardant mon soupir intérieur, je finis de briquer la table. C'était la dernière et je peux prendre une pause. Je ressors — par l'entrée miteuse. Faudrait que je pense à venir avec des chaussures plus appropriées la prochaine fois. Kakashi me rejoint. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose, question boulot.

Il me propose une cigarette. Les siennes sont plus fortes que celles que je prends d'habitude, mais j'accepte avec joie — ou presque. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sens si maussade, pourtant c'est le cas.

Je me rapproche de lui pour qu'il allume la clope, moi, je n'ai pas pris mon briquet. Je sens la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi mais je n'y prends pas garde. La flamme tremble, vacille, avant de s'accrocher. Les brins de tabac roussissent et j'aspire aussitôt.

— Thanks.

Il me signifie d'un haussement d'épaule que ce n'est rien avant de s'adosser avec nonchalance contre le mur.

— Tu fumes ? fait la voix de Sasuke.

Encore lui. Je lui dédie un regard qui n'exprime pas précisément la plus grande chaleur.

— Du tabac, je réponds.

A bon entendeur…

Toujours cette même esquisse de sourire. Il plisse les yeux.

— T'as les yeux gris ? Je les croyais verts…

Je détourne le regard vers le millième de Paris qui s'offre à nous. La ville est grise, le ciel est gris… Et donc mes yeux…

— Comme si ça t'intéressait…

Oups, je ne comptais pas le dire à voix haute.

— Bah, figure-toi que j'ai l'habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux et quand ces yeux changent de couleur, ça me perturbe.

Arrête avec ce sourire, il me fatigue. En tout cas toi, tes yeux, ils ne sont pas prêts de changer de couleur, noirs comme ils sont…

— Mmh… fut ma seule conclusion.

Tard dans la soirée, je me dis que j'aurais dû lui demander ce qu'il faisait comme boulot, ici. Parce que là, je le vois en plein… travail et c'est assez… dérangeant. Respire Gaara. Voilà, par le nez, comme ça. Tes poumons te disent merci. Sasuke est _à l'intérieur_ d'un des placards en verre. De l'eau lui coule dessus. Et il danse. D'une façon extrêmement… Il cherche à se démettre le bassin ou quoi ?

Ressaisis-toi, mon garçon.

— Gaara !

Je tourne la tête. C'est Tsunade. Elle a un drôle de sourire.

— Je t'avais pas demandé si tu ne te « laissais pas distraire » ?

Mes joues s'empourpreraient presque. Je reprends aussitôt mon service, et commence par lui resservir du saké. Cette femme a une descente incroyable. Et elle n'a pas peur des mélanges : vodka, champagne, saké, whiskey — à ta santé, Gaara No Sabaku, m'a-t-elle sourit en levant son verre. Puis elle retourne dans la salle de jeux.

Vers deux heures du matin, le bar commence à se vider. Les espèces de placards sont vides. Maintenant que j'y pense, il devait y avoir une deuxième personne dans l'autre. C'est bizarre que je ne l'aie même pas remarqué. Je ne m'appesantis pas sur la question, trop fatigué. Si c'est comme ça tous les soirs… je vais pas tenir.

Je devrais vraiment faire du sport plus souvent.

Mais bon… en attendant, il faut continuer. Trois types plus ou moins saouls m'appellent à une table.

— Vuste une vernière et on y va, hein les gars ? zozote à moitié le premier.

Les deux autres s'écroulent de rire. Visiblement, ils ont l'alcool joyeux.

— Et donc, vous voulez quoi ? je demande d'un air las.

— Une aspirine, geint l'un d'eux.

— Femmelette, répond l'autre, moi chuis un homme et j'vais prendre de la laminode… de la lumaniade … d'l'aluminium…

— De la limonade ? je tente.

Son visage s'orne d'un grand sourire de satisfaction. Il rote avant de conclure :

— Valà. C'est ça même.

Le dernier commande un Bloody Mary. Evidemment, ce serait trop simple s'il s'arrêtait là, et il commence à essayer de discuter. D'une j'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressant — compter le nombre de crachats dans la ruelle de derrière, ou aller prier Dieu qu'il ajoute comme onzième Commandement : Tu Ne Porteras Point Le Slim, par exemple (le baggy, c'est le Bien) — de l'autre, je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il raconte.

— Bloody Mary, c'était une psychoprate, t'vois, pleine de sang et tout, mais en fait le cocktrail il est rouge passeuqueu c'était une rouquine, la Mary, t'vois, et donc c'tait une sauvage comme toutes les rousses. T'vois, toi, tu dois ben être un sauvage itou. Itou, hihihihi ! Hein que t'es une vraie bête, hein ? Tu voudrais pas m'm'm'montrer ça, t'vois, itou ?

Reste calme. Ne renverse pas ton plateau sur la gueule de ce type, non, tu te ferais virer à coup sûr. A la place, retourne au bar, va prendre une aspirine, une limonade et un marteau… Non, oublie le marteau.

C'est bien, moi-même. Quel professionnalisme. Je m'épate. Demain je vais au gymnase, je me trouve un punching-ball et j'imagine que c'est lui. Demain.

Allez, respire calmement. Insensible aux provocations. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Shizune.

— Tu peux y aller, me réconforte-t-elle, je m'occupe des derniers.

— Aspirine et limonade là-bas, je me contente de répondre en désignant du menton la table que je viens de quitter.

Elle acquiesce et je me précipite vers les vestiaires salvateurs. Mes vêtements sont là. Leur informité me réjouit au plus haut point. J'ai dû passer toute la soirée, enfin, toute la nuit en évitant au maximum de faire tomber quoi que ce soit, ce qui m'aurait obligé à me baisser, mais je n'ai pas totalement réussi et un grand timide noir à ceinture élastique marqué DIM DIM DIM s'est plusieurs fois révélé au grand jour — enfin, la semi clarté du bar - : j'ai nommé mon caleçon.

Je plie le gilet et le t-shirt, enfile mon haut, t-shirt et sweat à capuche, je me débarrasse joyeusement de ce pantalon immonde qui se fait même prier pour s'enlever, alors qu'avec mes bas habituels, il suffit de déboucler la ceinture et tout tombe par terre. J'enfile mon baggy bien-aimé avec reconnaissance, tout en me demandant si mes derniers neurones n'ont pas fondu. Puis ma veste, en vérifiant que mon contrat est bien à l'intérieur. J'ai un boulot, j'ai un boul -

— Tiens ? T'es pas encore parti ?

Malheureusement toi non plus.

— Comme tu vois.

Ce type me fatigue, je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Vraiment. Il s'avance dans les vestiaires.

— Ah, ça m'a fait du bien cette soirée. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu sais que Néji m'interdisait de venir ? commenta Sasuke. Ou serait-ce Nasuke ? C'est quoi, ça, japonais, coréen, taïwanais ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

— Pauvre petit, je commente avec une ironie blasée.

— Tu le connais bien ?

— Hein ?

— Néji.

— Oh. Non. On se croise.

Du moins je vais m'arranger pour qu'on ne fasse plus que ça. Et avec toi aussi, ce serait bien.

— Tu m'excuses, je dois y all…

— Tu sais qu'il te veut ? fait-il en me coupant brusquement.

— Pardon ?

— C'est pour ça qu'il a rompu.

Il a l'air triste. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? J'y suis pour rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle me ferait même plutôt plaisir. Bref, ce qui compte là, c'est que je suis fatigué. Néji a dû lui balancer n'importe quoi comme excuse bidon, ça ne tient pas du tout. Il a un mec comme S/Nasuke et il le largue pour moi ? Je le savais salaud mais pas abruti. Pas à ce point.

— Bon, ben j'y vais.

Il me regarde comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait à ce que je fasse quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et… Aïe.

Il m'a poussé contre les casiers et m'y maintient. Cela n'aurait pas été douloureux si la poignée d'une porte ne me rentrait pas dans le dos. Il approche son visage, chuchote :

— C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

— …

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Bah, rentrer chez moi comme j'essaie de faire depuis toute à l'heure.

Il a l'air déstabilisé. S'imaginait-il que j'allais me mettre à danser en sautant de joie et en sortant de petits drapeaux brodés « vive Néji » ? A propos de danse, des images me reviennent en tête. Son corps est beaucoup trop près du mien.

— Tu déconnes ?

Sa voix est grave. Sa main est chaude. Ses cheveux en encadrant son visage affinent encore ses traits. Il baisse la tête vers moi. Il est grand. Peut-être un peu moins que Néji, mais il reste…

— Euh… les mecs ?

Tayuya. Merci ma grande, Nasu-truc s'est retourné, je peux m'enfuir ! Tandis qu'il me fixait de ses yeux trop noirs, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. C'est idiot mais j'avais l'impression que je casserais quelque chose d'important. Je m'enfuis… je veux dire, je pars. Je me paume avant de retrouver le chemin de mon immeuble. La porte s'orne d'un tag tout neuf que personne ne va enlever. Mon petit appartement est silencieux comme un tombeau. Les lumières ne s'allument pas. Les plombs ont dû sauter.

J'enlève mes chaussures et me roule tout habillé dans la couette. Mon ventre me rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé, mais trop tard. Je m'endors.

…

[ Rat fée pâlichon ]

[ Rat fée pâlichon ]

[ Rat fée pâlichon ]

[ Ratféepâlichon ]

[ Ratéeâlichon ]

[ Raelichon ]

[ Reblochon ]

[ Banane. Sortir de la pyramide. Le labyrinthe. Alice et le lapin blanc.]

[ Tout au bout la mosquée parle brodée. Rythme de verre cassé. Auréole orange. Il se relâcha et doucement, son cerveau coula sur son oreiller. ]

[ Chaud et doux et fort et grand. Luminosité. Café sans couleur parti au Sud. Une nouvelle fois sans histoire. ]

[ Aki ? Aka ? Sasuke. ]

…

Je me réveille en sursaut, ankylosé et en sueur. Comme d'habitude, impossible de me souvenir de quoi j'ai rêvé. J'ai dû beaucoup bouger, mes vêtements sont tout tournés. Quelle heure est-il ?

Midi.

Groumph. J'ai des courbatures partout. Je sors mon contrat qui par miracle, n'est pas (trop) froissé par la nuit qu'il a passé avec moi. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je peux me rendormir. Oui.

Dodo.

…

J'y arrive pas.

En soupirant bruyamment, je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à mon frigo, qui n'est pas à la hauteur de mes efforts ni de mes espérances. Bon, ben va falloir faire les courses. Et pour cela, sortir.

Dehors.

J'ai pas envie. Re-soupir. Et je pars me maquiller en être humain vivant. Mon miroir s'obstine à me répéter que je suis un zombie. Se déshabiller, se laver, se rhabiller différemment mais de la même manière, c'est-à-dire en prenant ce qui me tombe sous la main (en l'occurrence un jean troué et un sweat gris au logo d'une équipe de foot américaine que je ne connais même pas et qui, si ça se trouve, est une fait une marque de bière) : tout est pesant. Je descends dans la rue en chancelant, m'arrête à la supérette la plus proche où je ne vais jamais parce que c'est crade et la plupart du temps, déjà périmé quand tu achètes, prends le minimum vital. Mes bras sont lourds. Je marche en traînant les pieds. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Et puis le monde n'est plus que des petits points colorés qui tournent, et je tombe sans pouvoir rien faire. J'ai l'impression qu'on a enveloppé mon cerveau dans du coton hydrophile.

Ma tête heurte violemment le sol. J'ai mal, mais indistinctement. Et ensuite, plus rien.

Je reviens assez vite à moi. Quelque part je le regrette. Ma vie est-elle si naze que je préfère la vivre inconscient ?

— Vous allez bien ? Apparemment vous avez fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, et une chute de tension. Depuis quand avez-vous mangé ? me demande une femme inconnue au visage inquiet.

Ma bouche est pâteuse.

— Hier. Midi.

— Si je puis me permettre, votre constitution n'est pas assez solide pour…

Mais elle t'emmerde ma constitution !

— Tenez, mangez ça.

Un sucre. Elle me prend pour son chien ? Elle me le glisse entre les lèvres. Je n'ai absolument aucune force.

— Vous voulez aller à l'hôpital ?

Je secoue brusquement la tête, ce qui me donne le tournis.

— 'Vais juste manger et ça ira.

Ma voix est faible. Elle hoche la tête et me tend un sandwich. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans la gargote minable qui fait face à la supérette. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je suis arrivé là. Je me frotte les yeux d'un geste las. Elle me tend mon sac de courses et s'en va après un dernier regard. Je fais vraiment tant pitié que ça ?

Je plonge une main dans le sac, en sors un paquet de cigarettes et en allume une. Je prends une bouffée avant de m'apercevoir du panneau « No smoke inside ». Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Celui-ci… est très clairement un jour sans.

Je prends toutes mes affaires et sors. Je soupire en reconnaissant les silhouettes en bas de chez moi. Kiba, le voisin, Hinata et Néji. En pleine discussion. Youpi.

Hinata se jette sur moi dès qu'elle me voit.

— Tu m'as inquiétée !

— Vraiment pas de quoi…

Elle s'éloigne, l'air gêné.

— Je… je t'ai apporté quelques trucs… Pour qu'on m-mange ensemble…

— Déjà mangé.

— O-oh…

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle fait cette tête-là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit (encore) ?

— Allez viens, monte.

Elle sourit, comme rassurée. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à la deviner, elle a les réactions qu'elle a et puis c'est tout. On remonte. Je dois m'accrocher à la rampe et le dernier étage est difficile, mais j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. En tournant au premier virage de l'escalier, j'ai vu Kiba et Néji qui s'embrassaient dans l'entrée. Je savais bien qu'il avait raconté des cracks à son chinois. Et l'autre a tout gobé. Il est vraiment con, ou bien vraiment amoureux, ce qui revient au même, et Néji est vraiment un salopard.

Mais au fond — et même en surface — c'est pas mes oignons.

Je m'affale sur mon lit défait avec autant de grâce qu'un cachalot. Dans la cuisine, Hinata déballe tout ce qu'elle a amené, tout en parlant.

— … En fait, tu sais, Kiba est b-bi…

Ça me fait une belle jambe…

— … qu'il préfère Néji à moi, c'est compréhensible mais quand même vexant… Mais tu sais au fond je suis c-contente, ça faisait longtemps que Néj' allait à droite à gauche sans rien t-trouver de bien …

— Et Sasuke alors ?

— Ça a bien duré quelque temps mais ça ne représentait pas grand-chose pour lui. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, t-tu sais… C'était plutôt… ph-physique, comme relation… Comme toujours avec d-des types comme Sasuke…

Je fronce les sourcils. D'où elle sort tous ces préjugés ?

— Je travaille au même endroit que lui, tu sais, je lance négligemment.

Ce coup-ci, elle apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Waw ! Alors t'as trouvé du taff ? Tu me l'avais pas dit ! Tu fais quoi, serveur ?

— Mmh.

— C'est cool que t'aie trouvé. T-tu viens manger ?

Ce fut un repas de roi. Qui me fit rétrospectivement me rendre compte de la nullité des repas que je prends actuellement, qui n'arrivent même pas à me sustenter. Alors, parlons même pas de la saveur… L'après-midi fut consacré à la sieste, une fois 'Nata partie, et le soir, je me sentais totalement rétabli. J'ai enfilé un jogging et je suis allé courir. Je suis revenu deux heures après. Douche, dîner, dodo. Sauf que non.

_Apparemment_, Néji est resté dormir chez Kiba ce soir. Enfin, dormir…

Je ne suis pas tellement sûr que leur relation soit très spirituelle. D'accord, moi, je m'en fous, mais je pense à Sasuke et j'ai un peu pitié. Un tout petit peu, parce que mon dos me fait encore mal de la fois où il m'a poussé contre les casiers. Mais l'asiatique mis à part, leur couple me dérange surtout parce qu'il m'empêche de dormir. A peine avais-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, la chambre de Kiba - joyeux gaillard d'une vingtaine d'années à la peau caramel - est mitoyenne avec la mienne. Et sa tête de lit est en face de la mienne. C'est incroyable, ça, quand même.

Je veux bien que leur lit bouge, mais là c'est le mien. Je suis sérieux, ils vont finir par faire trembler l'immeuble entier. Sans compter qu'ils vont se prendre une amende pour tapage nocturne. Pas que ça me dérange d'entendre en direct live leurs cris et gémissements de bande-son de film X du fond de mon lit de célibataire endurci frustré, hein.

J'aime pas trop les bavards. J'ai horreur des pipelettes. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'abhorre les crieuses. Ou crieurs, dans le cas présent. Je me demande bien ce qu'en penserait Papy Hyuga. Pardon, Sir Hiashi. Néji a la voix qui porte, mine de rien.

Je passe une main sur mes joues. Elles sont chaudes. Je dois être en train de rougir. Penser à acheter des boules quies. Parfois je me dis que la plus grande tragédie d'un homme soit qu'il n'ait personne à qui penser au moment de s'astiquer. Oui, voilà. Comme moi. C'est de ma faute si je ne trouve personne de particulièrement excitant ? Je devrais peut-être aller consulter. Bonjour monsieur le psy, mon problème c'est que je suis un mâle entier jeune et célibataire et que je n'ai jamais acheté de magazines cochons. Que je me fasse prêtre ?

Beuh, je divague complètement, là.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir. J'ai envie de donner un grand coup dans le mur. J'ai envie de me barrer de cet appart. Si j'allais à l'hôtel ?

Oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Si je pouvais me payer l'hôtel je crècherais pas dans cet appart pourri de 20 m² au cinquième sans ascenseur dans un quartier de merde. Shit.

Je me retourne pour la énième fois dans mon lit. Au moins ça ne dérange personne. On se console comme on peut. Je m'étale sur le ventre, en étoile, la tête dans l'oreiller.

…

[ bouts paysage épée ]

[ bouts paysage épée ]

[ buts pysage éée ]

[ buspyaeéé ]

[ buuuspyaaaaééééééééé ]

[ Le chant de l'arme qui se lève droite rouge comme le ciel. Mourir pour ne pas coller. ]

[ Dégagez sinon j'emménage. La loi est dure mais qui sait ? Le crayon se divise ivre et croise roulé les montagnes d'argent de sucre glacé, si haut…]

[ Pour rien au monde. Partir au creux des lois, des montagnes, les anges ne parlent pas soufflent. Soufflent si froid l'enfer. ]

[ Si haut. Sasuke. ]

…

J'émerge de mon éphémère coma avec une impression déroutante. Papillonne les paupières, avale difficilement une salive coagulée, soulève les couvertures. Pesantes. Enroulées, entortillées. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis dans le pâté comme chaque matin. En soi, ce n'est pas bien grave, d'autant que je me sens reposé et… plein. On pourrait presque dire : heureux. Mais il y a ce nouveau problème que je dois résoudre. Un problème… inattendu. Un problème… localisé… au niveau de mon entrejambe, précisément. Rassemblant quelques malheureuses neurones, je m'extirpe en rampant de mon cocon laineux, me prend le pied dans la porte de la salle de bain, me cogne la tête contre la vitre de la douche, me défait de mes derniers vêtements qui atterriront Dieu sait où (il sait tout, donc un nombre impressionnant de trucs totalement inutiles) et ouvre le robinet. Premier son que j'émets de la journée — si l'on excepte les grognements et autres borborygmes inarticulés et dénués de sens :

— KZRWAA !

Ce n'est sans doute pas plus sensé, en fait de compte. L'eau est gelée. Enfin non, elle est liquide, mais elle est glacée, quoi. Je fixe la pomme au support, laissant le jet martyriser ma pauvre carcasse. J'en profite pour me rincer la bouche, chasser cet arrière-goût pâteux de sommeil. N'empêche. Elle est _vraiment_ froide. Je frissonne. Je déteste ça. Je tout entier. J'ai donc la satisfaction — à défaut du plaisir — de voir une certaine partie de moi-même qui déteste encore plus, si c'est possible, revenir à son état habituel : inerte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris…

Je me laisse glisser lentement contre le mur humide. Et froid.

J'ai l'impression d'être loin, si loin. Qu'à chaque respiration je m'éloigne encore. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Pourtant je suis toujours immobile dans ce petit carré carrelé, et l'eau est toujours glacée. Elle forme des rigoles sur ma peau, se divisent, se rejoignent, courent, courent toujours leur course effrénée. Elles, ont un but.

Stupide. Ce ne sont que des gouttes d'eau.

Je gèle. Comme si des filaments de glace étreignaient mon cœur, ce vague ovale de muscle sanglant qui tape, qui cogne et cogne. Ça fait mal.

D'un geste incertain, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et le silence soudain me frappe à m'assommer.

Une main sur le cœur — dites : je le jure — les yeux dans le vague, je suis perdu. Je suis dans mes souvenirs, dans mes rêves, dans une steppe glacée et déserte, blanc et brun sombre à perte de vue. Toundra où ne résonne plus aucun chant polaire. Contrée morte.

Pourquoi cette mélancolie, tout à coup ? Et pourquoi cette peur ?

Je baisse les yeux. C'est à cause de lui, ce ridicule appendice qui a fini par reprendre ses droits. Tant pis. Je suis un mec, faut que je m'y fasse. Quelle importance après tout… Quelle importance pour tout…

Je le regarde encore, sans autre émotion que s'il s'agissait de mon pied ou de mon oreille — quoique, je serais dans une bien mauvaise situation si je pouvais voir mon oreille sans miroir. Le monde auquel il est rattaché me dépasse. Il essaie de me faire passer un message, peut-être, mais je suis tellement pas doué que je ne comprends même pas ce que mon propre corps a à me communiquer. Je m'adosse plus franchement contre la céramique, la tête tournée, joue contre le mur. Mes boucles d'oreilles s'enfoncent dans la partie du cou derrière le lobe. Désagrément sans importance.

Il est là, entre les poils blonds frissonnants de mes cuisses et sous la toison rousse que l'eau assombrit, et c'est tellement con — ce réveil, ces pensées, et ces futilités copulatoires, et la vie même — que j'en éclate de rire. Un rire sans joie, et c'est pas beau à entendre.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il résonne, il n'arrête pas, il ne fait que ça, tourner et tourner, comme un fantôme sonore prisonnier de ces murs de verre poli et de carrelage blanc, il sort de moi à n'en plus savoir qu'en faire, il ricane et se moque, de rien, de tout. Enfin il s'en va. Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore de son écho.

J'allume la radio d'un geste incertain. Je suis en peignoir dans ma chambre-salon-salle de réception et je fous de l'eau partout. Cette putain d'eau glacée. Elle coule vicieusement le long de mon dos, de mes jambes, et transforme le carrelage en patinoire. En trois pas, j'ai failli me casser la gueule deux fois.

Une jolie voix féminine à la fois basse et aigüe sort de l'appareil. Assez vite, elle se tait pour une mélodie enfantine de piano et clochettes, et elle reprend.

« _All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms…Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm…_

_Vows are spoken, to be broken, feelings are intense, words are trivial…  
Pleasures remain… So does the pain…  
Words are meaningless, and forgettable…_ »

Je m'habille, jean troué aux genoux à la dernière mode — je me rappelle, c'est quand je me suis viandé dans l'escalier, t-shirt de couleur indéfinissable (je me suis toujours demandé… quelle est la signification du « t » dans « t-shirt » ? J'ai jamais dit que c'était intéressant mais ça me perturbe. Oui, il m'en faut pas beaucoup) et sweater à fermeture éclair et capuche aux cordons mâchonnés et re-mâchonnés.

Après quelques ultimes clochettes, une voix masculine trop joyeuse pour être sincère nous informe qu'il s'agit d'une chanson de Moriarty, mais j'éteins avant qu'il ne dise laquelle. Je sais déjà qu'elle va me trotter dans la tête toute la journée. Plus tard, je me rends Chez Tsunade. Tout est déjà en place.

— Ah, Gaara, m'apostrophe une Tsunade échevelée, je voulais te prévenir, on a une soirée privée, il aurait fallu que tu t'amènes plus tôt…

Elle est drôle elle. Et je sais ça comment ? Je le devine en fonction des variétés de bleu dans le ciel ?

— Alors tu serais bien gentil de nous laisser ton numéro de portable, qu'on puisse te joindre !

Elle me tend une feuille. Et merde, c'est moi qui suis en tort. Je lui bricole un hypocrite sourire d'excuse et écrit mon numéro en priant pour qu'elle ne s'en serve pas — ça sent les heures sup', ça.

— Va te changer, m'enjoint-elle, un peu radoucie. C'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un jeune homme qui se pacse demain. Ils ont réservé toute la boîte. Pour l'occasion, on a un nouvel uniforme. Il est dans ton casier.

Maman. J'ai peur.

Je marche vers les casiers avec le courage d'un condamné à mort pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise, ou si peu. C'est-à-dire : à reculons.

La porte en fer s'ouvre dans un grincement rouillé et funeste — surtout rouillé en fait. Je déplie… Un borborygme à consonance stupide s'échappe de ma gorge :

— Mblgh !

Oh. My. God ! Jeveuxpasporterçajeveuxpasporterçajeveuxpaaas !

Un serveur passe la tête par la porte, me dit de me grouiller. J'imagine le « nouvel uniforme » sur lui — il est grand et, disons…_très_ enrobé, avec des doigts comme des saucisses. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, la bouche sèche. Affreux.

La mort dans l'âme (que ne ferait-on pas pour de l'argent ?) j'abandonne mes habits si…couvrants. Et j'enfile. Ce. Short.

Hah ! Il est trop grand ! Yeepee ! Je le ferme… j'essaie de le fermer. Le remonte, le ferme. Shit. L'était pas trop grand.

Le monde est cruel.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a un genre de t-shirt. En fait, il n'y que la moitié, un entier devait coûter trop cher. Il y a aussi UNE mitaine — tout s'explique, je n'ai qu'un _demi_ uniforme ! - qui couvre tout l'avant bras, mais pas les doigts, bref, qui est foncièrement inutile. Comme toutes les mitaines. Le principe des gants, c'est de couvrir les doigts, c'est là qu'on a froid. Si on enlève ça… ben ça sert plus à rien. Je sors timidement…

Tayuya et les autres sont habillés comme...comme…

Oh non. Pas un fan de manga ?

Ok. Fullmetal alchemist. Petit effort de mémoire … Je suis habillé comme le petit chieur qu'arrête pas de chialer sa maman. La colère, là, Wrath. Ah. Aha. En plus, je n'existe que dans le dessin animé !

Bon. Parfois, dans la vie, il faut se retenir. Et parfois, c'est pas la peine. Dans un élan macho-masochiste, je balance mon poing dans le mur. Salaud, le mur a l'air de s'en balancer complet, il n'a pas la moindre marque, ni même n'a laissé échapper la plus petite exclamation de douleur — c'est-à-dire quelque chose genre : Bam !

Eh non.

Je penche la tête sur le côté en soupirant. Etre un mâle est une malédiction.

Je devais vérifier ça plus tard dans la soirée.

Minuit. La fête est à son comble, la moitié des invités sont beurrés, les autres juste un peu (trop) joyeux, il est l'heure que Cendrillon perde sa chaussure… ou peut-être est-ce la belle au bois dormant ou Blanche-Neige, j'en sais rien… La fatigue et la « bonne humeur » ambiante me saoulent au premier degré. J'ai les poignets en compote et les pieds de même, mes oreilles bourdonnent à cause du brouhaha qui couvre la musique, j'ai chaud. J'ai soif. J'ai envie de me plaindre. Ce que je fais. Dans ma tête.

Je vais reprendre les commandes et les distribuer tel le Père Noël (ce soir c'est à fond références contes de fées. Comment ça, Noël, c'est pas un conte de fée ?). J'en profite pour avaler clandestinement un verre d'eau. Dans mon dos, le brouhaha s'apaise soudainement. Ils m'auraient vu ? Je me retourne. Tous les globes oculaires de la salle sont fixés sur la même personne, qui ne rougit même pas (c'est injuste). Il est sur la scène entre les deux « douches », il est adossé à une barre verticale, il est habillé mais on devine que ça ne va pas durer. Il, c'est Sasuke. _Who else ?_

Il crâne, sans barrière contre l'Univers entier (80 personnes à tout casser), sans masque ni maquillage, parce que c'est encore au naturel qu'il est le plus beau.

Non, je ne suis pas en train de faire sa pub. Il a juste un sourire à tomber. Injuste.

Il regarde l'invité d'honneur qui, lui, rougit qu'il n'en peut plus. Un truc que l'on pourrait vaguement assimiler à de la musique démarre, c'est moche mais je m'en fous, je n'entends plus rien. Je sens plus rien, je ne fais que voir.

Y a Sasuke qu'est en train de danser.

Je suis sûr que personne ne peut arrêter de le regarder. Ben oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait que moi qui me retrouverais handicapé à cause de Môssieur.

Je suis sûr que tout le monde voudrait être à la place de cette barre de fer. Ben oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait que moi qui voudrais me retrouver... Oh, shit.

Mayday, mayday, allô tour de contrôle ? Tour de contrôle dans le short, oui, on peut dire qu'il y a un problème, et un gros – sans vouloir me vanter. Ça ne collerait pas à la situation. On se tourne gentiment vers le comptoir. Voilàà. Et on pense à un truc affreux et, si possible, mou.

…

On _pense_.

Pense Gaara. Tu as appris pourtant. Penser, ça ne veut pas dire rembobiner les images du film interdit aux moins de 18 ans que tu viens de voir — bon, ok, j'exagère, c'était pas si _hot _que ça mais… j'anticipe. Je sais comment ça va finir. Je suis devin. Plus sérieusement, c'est marqué sur une affiche collée au bar. Je suis passé 107 fois devant ce soir, j'ai eu le temps de lire ce qui est marqué dessus en caractères taille 72.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai récupéré, et j'ai survécu. C'était le bon point de cette soirée. Le mauvais point est arrivé plus tard. À la fermeture, à… trois heures du matin. Rien que de regarder l'horloge me faisait bâiller à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Toute l'équipe s'est réunie autour d'un verre de…limonade pour les chanceux, eau plate pour les martyrs de la vie — moi, par exemple. Puis, - O Joie ! - on a pu rentrer chez nous. Pour dormir.

Dormir !

Mais avant la délivrance, je suis tombé sur Sasuke dans les vestiaires, alors que je venais de me rhabiller et que je chiffonnais les fringues wrathiennes avec un dégoût visible.

— C'est dommage, fait-il avec un léger sourire, tu étais charmant habillé comme ça.

Respire. La règle Numéro Un en matière de baston, c'est : Ne Tape Pas Sur Quelqu'Un Dont Tu Es Sûr Qu'il Est Plus Fort Que Toi. Je préfère ne pas vérifier.

— Et toi, tu étais charmant habillé avec… laisse moi réfléchir, ah non, c'est vrai. T'étais pas habillé du tout.

Quelle phrase naze ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prononcer un assemblage de mots aussi _stupidement stupide_ ?

_« Words are meaningless, and forgettable… »_

Son sourire s'efface un peu.

Il se rapproche. Je recule. Je n'y peux rien, lui et moi c'est comme le pôle négatif de l'aimant ou je sais plus quoi.

— Gaara…

Humm… C'est pas mon nom, ça. Nooon. Par conséquent, je ne suis PAS concerné. Par contre je suis con, d'une, et de deux, je suis cerné. Même dans ce genre de situations, je peux quand même faire des jeux de mots pourris. Serais-je un cas désespéré ou simplement désespérant ?

Il a les deux mains à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête, et je ne puis donc point m'enfuir/opérer une retraite stratégique. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il y a un léger mieux : je n'ai pas de poignée enfoncée dans le dos, cette fois-ci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Je ne réponds pas. Premièrement, parce que cette question est débile et hors de propos et qu'en plus si ça se trouve c'est une question-piège. Deuxièmement, parce que je suis sûr à 90% que je rougis, alors je vais pas me mettre à bafouiller _aussi_.

— … Et tu veux pas savoir ce que moi, je pense de toi ? reprend-t-il dans un murmure.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens et secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Aucune envie. Ecarte-toi, plutôt.

Il parle, j'entends des mots, mais quant à leur signification… Je ne sais plus que deux yeux qui m'absorbent comme des trous noirs, deux puits d'antimatière spatiale. Le reste a disparu, le reste est sans importance.

Sa bouche.

Il m'embrasse.

Ou alors c'est moi, je ne sais pas. Je sais que je vais le regretter mais sur le moment…. Je m'en fous.

De tout.

Au moins ça.

_« Vows are spoken, to be broken, feelings are intense, words are trivial… »_

Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que j'ai une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa nuque, et que les siennes sont… une dans le dos, une… plus bas… Mais je lui pardonne, mon attention se concentre sur sa langue et la mienne, que je confonds, ce n'est plus que le même entrelacs uni, lascif, humide. Mon sang, lui se concentre plutôt en deux endroits : mes joues, et mon sexe qui apparemment est sorti de son hibernation prolongée.

_« All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms… »_

Je le rapproche encore plus, j'en veux encore, je veux m'étouffer sur lui, rentrer sous sa peau pour me réfugier au fond de lui, au milieu de sa chair, de son sang…

Il s'arrache à moi.

Le retour à la réalité est horrible.

Il me regarde, d'un air vaguement ahuri - ça ne se voit qu'à un haussement de sourcil et une torsion de la lèvre. Il avale sa salive - peut-être aussi de _ma _salive (à moins que je n'aie halluciné et que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'un rêve ?) et il demande dans son éternel murmure :

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Ah. Donc c'était moi. Aha. J'ai encore moins d'excuses.

_« Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm… »_

Je secoue légèrement la tête.

— Je sais pas.

Réponse pitoyable s'il en est. Ma voix est rauque, cassée, voilée. Elle résonne sinistrement.

Faut que j'y aille.

Il me bloque.

… N'ai maaarre.

— Il y a une raison à tout.

_« …words are trivial… »_

Je décroche son bras du mien et me tourne franchement vers lui, regardant courageusement un centimètre au-dessus de son sourcil gauche.

— Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison ! Simplement je sais pas laquelle ! Toi comprendre ?!

— Pourquoi t'es si agressif…

M'éneeeerve.

_« Words are meaningless… »_

— C'est pas grave. On peut faire comme si… il s'était rien passé.

Quoi ?

— Ouais. Salut, répond ma voix.

_« … and forgettable… »_

Mes pieds sortent tous seuls du bar et prennent le chemin de retour en courant. Peut-être que pour lui il s'est rien passé - après tout, il ne doit pas manquer de…beurk, j'allais dire _prétendants _; peut-être que pour lui c'est sans importance… L'a l'habitude. Sans doute.

Moi, c'est une autre affaire.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre en réveillant tout l'immeuble. Arrivé chez moi, j'ai plus de souffle. Je me couche par terre dès la porte fermée. Il y a de l'eau qui coule de mes yeux sur mes joues et roule sur le côté pour atteindre le sol. Des fois elle me tombe dans les oreilles.

J'en ai marre de toi, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Je t'…

[ Vodka casier erreur ]

[ Vodka casier erreur ]

[ Vodka casier erreur ]

[dka caer err ]

[ka ca er er ]

[ ]

[ Résonances multiples. Zone polaire. Noir qui devient, qui devient, qui prend forme humaine, qui se scinde en deux formes…]

[ Echec et larmes sur un jeu de go. Paillettes qui tombent englouties dans le sable. Sasuke. ]

[ Ordinaire, pas ordinaire, désordinaire, intérimaire, gâché, mâché, lâché, bâclé, uke... ]

[ …mi. Sasuke. Voix. Yeux. Noir. (…) Absence du bout de l'Univers. Sa bouche. ]

[ Je t'… ]

Sasuke. Connard. Je viens de me réveiller et je pense déjà à toi. Alors que je me suis endormi dans le couloir, que j'ai des courbatures partout et que mon estomac crie famine.

Je ne veux pas penser à l'humiliation de notre prochaine rencontre. Qui arrivera ce soir. Et demain c'est la rentrée en plus. Retour à la fac.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette existence ?

8h36. L'heure du crime. Je suis présentement mort de manque de sommeil et assis sur un banc d'amphi — au fond. Je suis dédoublé de fatigue.

J'arrive plus à penser, le brouhaha me lamine. Je suis rentré chez moi à trois heures passées du matin, hier — enfin, aujourd'hui. Je bâille largement. Ça va pas être possible tous les jours. En plus… Argh, Sasuke me regarde comme si j'étais une grosse merde, c'est désespérant. Enfin non, pire, il ne me regarde pas. Bon, d'accord, il me regarde, mais sans me voir ! Voilà ! Ou il me voit sans me regarder ?

… Putain qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant. Pour lui, il s'est rien passé, il fait exactement comme, comme… comme on avait dit. Argh (bis). Il sait combien de personnes j'ai pris l'initiative d'embrasser ?

…

Désespérant (et bis repetita).

Le prof présente le programme de l'année, je demanderais les notes de quelqu'un… Enfin, pour ça, faudrait que je m'éloigne des cancres qui m'environnent. J'ai rien contre eux mais — en fait, si, j'ai quelque chose contre eux. Ils font trop de bruit. En particulier mon voisin de droite.

— Tu peux pas baisser le volume ?

Il se tourne vers moi : il est blond, avec un air infantile (pourquoi j'ai pensé « infanticide » ?) et écarquille de grands yeux devant… devant quoi ? Ma gueule de zombie sans doute.

— Nan, j'peux pas, fait-il en me tirant une langue étonnamment rouge et pointue.

Quelle tête à claque. Je soupire et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, essayant de m'endormir, oubliant Sasuke, l'autre crétin sonore et mes courbatures. Mon corps ayant l'habitude de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil… je n'arrive pas à atteindre Morphée. Encore un salopard, ce type.

— Hé, hé, hé !

Une putain de main me secoue. Je crois que je vais le mordre s'il continue. Serrant les dents, je daigne lever un œil éteint vers sa face d'abruti où se lisent clairement les symptômes d'une maladie qui dévaste notre planète : la connerie humaine.

— Ils déchirent, tes piercings ! Tu les as faits où ?

— J'sais plus, je grommelle, essayant de me débarrasser de lui.

— Parce qu'ils sont cools, tu sais, moi aussi j'en ai, je trouve ça cool ! T'en as d'autres ?

— Oui…

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? La question ne tarde pas.

— Où ça ?

— Ça t'regarde pas, tu peux pas écouter le prof plutôt ? Ou alors je sais pas, va te faire voir, mais laisse-moi tranquille. Just fuck off.

Je replonge dans mes bras. Le relatif silence ne dure pas longtemps — juste le minimum syndical quand on vient de se faire jeter

— Oh, t'enflammes pas comme ça, j'suis gentil, moi, j'suis cool…

Donnez-moi une corde pour LE pendre.

— Tu veux pas voir mes piercings ?

Je secoue négativement la tête, essayant de fermer mes conduits auditifs.

— Ah…

Va-t-il enfin se taire ? L'espoir papillonne, fragile…

— Moi j'm'appelle Naruto, et toi ? Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?

…et s'écrase misérablement. Saint Plouc, patron des paumés, priez pour nous.

Re-gros soupir.

Autant socialiser un peu, il faut des alliés dans la jungle étudiante. Ou du moins des compagnons d'infortune. Des boucs-émissaires. Des souffre-douleurs.

D'accord, je fais ça uniquement parce que je sais qu'il me lâchera pas. Je connais ce genre d'énergumène, j'ai même vécu longtemps avec leur roi : j'ai nommé Kankuro. Mon 'rand frère. Que de souvenirs… Ça me fait penser qu'il m'a appelé ce matin — c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a réveillé (maudit soit-il) pour venir squatter mon siiii grand appartement. Il va connaître les joies des courbatures canapéires (adjectif formé du nom « canapé »).

— Gaara No Sabaku.

— Trop classe ! C'est pas une marque d'alcool, ça ?

Dois-je en conclure que je suis saoulant ?

— Non, boulet, c'est un nom propre.

A midi et demi, nous sortons. Enfin, je sors et Naruto me colle. Je cherche Hinata, mais je ne la trouve pas et mon estomac est en train de s'auto-dévorer. Je mâche ma langue et ma lèvre inférieure pour me tromper et avoir l'illusion de manger, mais ça marche tellement bien que je m'arrache des bouts de peau gercée. Goût du sang. Infime, hésitant. J'aspire, c'est bon, ça donne faim, j'essaie d'élargir la blessure avec les dents…

— Mais, euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai faim.

Il éclate d'un rire nerveux. Rire et sourire semblent être ses deux seules réactions face à n'importe quoi. Bizarre, ce type. Je remarque qu'il me fixe.

— Qu'est-ce t'as ?

— …Rien, fait-il après un court silence.

Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

La cafétéria. Mon ventre l'appelle à grands cris. Et que je grogne, et que je râle…

12h41. Amère déception. J'avais oublié la dégueulassitude cantinière. J'engloutis néanmoins mon sandwich avec la rapidité d'un chihuahua… Oui, je suis VRAIMENT fatigué (pour faire des comparaisons pareilles). Je passe le reste de la pause, j'ignore totalement pourquoi, avec l'énergumène sonore (son nouveau surnom) et une amie à lui qui n'arrête pas de le taper pour le faire taire (ça m'évite de le faire moi). J'évite de la regarder : je n'ai rien contre les emo (tout le monde a le droit d'être ridicule) mais le spectacle de ses cheveux teints rose bonbon, genre concentré de sucrerie, me fait grincer les dents. Gare à la crise de foie. Cette fille est une tueuse de diabétiques. Ils s'éloignent (bruyamment — est-il besoin de préciser ?) lorsque je commence à fumer. Je veux dire, quand j'allume une cigarette. Ce n'est pas comme si, genre, de la fumée me sortait des oreilles… (Mon esprit a-t-il _réellement_ conçu cette idée ?). J'ai même pas la force de tirer…

Coup de barre.

J'ai tout à coup l'impression d'être à l'extérieur…

Je me vois comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, qui m'observerait de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ça ne me fait pas peur, mais la sensation est comme… huileuse. Insidieuse et désagréablement dérangeante. Je reste là (_en tête à tête, avec moi-même_ ) je ne sais combien de temps. Mon mégot se réduit dangereusement et quand le feu brûle mes lèvres, je reste une ou deux secondes de plus sans bouger avant d'avoir le réflexe de cracher. Vraiment stone.

La journée s'étire comme un chewing-gum collé contre une chaussure dont le type qui la porte essaie d'arracher ledit chewing-gum encore frais qui colle autant au trottoir qu'à la semelle, ce qui fait que le type monte la jambe de plus en plus haut, en ayant l'air d'un vrai échappé d'asile, et du coup le chewing-gum s'allonge encore plus, mais il ne décolle pas ni ne casse, il continuera indéfiniment à s'étirer…

Enfin bref, z'avez compris. Elle s'étire _longuement_.

Le soir, je retourne Chez Tsunade. Demain, j'ai que deux heures de cours, l'après-midi (chouette), mais faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque… M'en fous, je fais la grasse mat' sinon je vais m'écrouler. Mes yeux vont tomber, je le sens.

Arrivé là-bas, j'ai à peine la force de pousser la porte (l'aprèm' il y avait TD, j'ai pas pu dormir). Je m'ébroue, essaye de me ressaisir.

— Souris, putain de Dieu, Gaara, souris ! me secoue Tsunade, vers 23h30.

Peux pas. Les muscles de mon visage sont partis. Pour l'instant je rampe pas entre les tables, mais ça va pas tarder.

— Ah ouais ? Tu nous préviendras alors, lance un client goguenard.

Shit. J'ai pensé tout haut. Bon, je vais arrêter de penser. Ça me changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, finalement. Minuit. Les douches s'enclenchent. Et avec, un mal de tête infernal qui rugit et tambourine à l'arrière de mon pauvre petit crâne. Je fais une pause et sors. L'escalier est crade, mais je… je veux pas rester debout… ou alors je peux pas…

— Hey ! Ça va ?

La voix de Sasuke perce mon inconscience. Il devrait me crier dessus, m'engueuler. Il a pas à me parler aussi doucement… Je relève une paupière collée.

… à me regarder aussi…aussi… Argh !

— 'me suis…endormi ?

Ma voix peine à se faire entendre, et elle est comme craquelée. Il hoche la tête, l'air inquiet.

Je me relève brusquement. Trop brusquement. Tout tourne. Je fais un pas et puis le sol se précipite à ma figure, j'entends un bruit mou et comprend avec retard que c'est celui de mon corps heurtant le sol.

Ma conscience se barre avant que la douleur n'arrive.

…

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Quatrième chapitre

Titre: **Dark flash of lightning**.

Auteur: Neska.

Fandom : Naruto.

AU.

Couples : SasuGaa + couples secondaires : NejiSasu, GaaHina, NejiGaa, KibaHina...

Rating : M (par la suite)

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre.**

* * *

_Ma conscience se barre avant que la douleur n'arrive._

…

Gueuh ?

Qu'est-ce que… Où je… Quand… Quoi ? Aaaah ! J'arrive même pas à PENSER de façon à construire une phrase interrogative… Comment on appelle ça, déjà ? Ah oui, une question.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre toute neuve — ben oui, z'aviez pas pigé que je donne l'heure tout le temps depuis seulement hier ? Voyons la situation : je ne sais pas où je suis — c'est une chambre, donc _chez qui_ je suis, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé et comment je suis arrivé là. Mes connaissances : il est 14h21 et mon ventre me rappelle que j'ai sauté au moins trois repas. Ah ben, voilà toute l'explication (mis à part le _chez qui_ — j'avais oublié).

Je me lève péniblement, en quête de nourriture. Je fais un bien pitoyable homme des cavernes, le moindre gibier s'enfuirait en entendant mon estomac. Et surtout, ne pas regarder si l'on croise un miroir.

Je me frotte les yeux, passe une main sur mon crâne — mes cheveux n'étaient pas assez à la verticale comme ça. J'ai mes bonnes vieilles fringues… Le problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas de les avoir enfilées.

Je me souviens de la pause cigarette — sans cigarette d'ailleurs, Sasuke vient me voir… Pourquoi ? Ah oui, je m'étais endormi. C'est tout.

J'examine la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Il y a un lit rond — j'en avais vu que dans les publicités pour hôtels de luxe !, une couverture par terre (celle que j'ai fait tomber en me levant) une armoire genre dressing dont les portes couvrent tout un mur, plus d'autres trucs sur lesquels je ne m'attarde pas. La pièce est grande, avec de gigantesques fenêtres voilées de blanc et une stupéfiante hauteur sous plafond. Le propriétaire n'est visiblement pas sur la paille. Je sens la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos, me retourne : le panneau en bois se referme sur un œil qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de Sasuke, mais est en même temps très différent. Me demandez pas comment c'est possible. Je rouvre la porte et entend une voix masculine par un couloir en coude.

— Hé Sasu-chan, c'est quoi le rouquin qui sort de ton pieu ?

Merci pour le « quoi ». J'apprécie. La voix de Sasuke (et pas _Sasu-chan_, non mais, c'est quoi cette appellation débile ? ça fait gnangnan au possible) se fait entendre, légèrement ennuyée.

— Il s'est évanoui hier soir, miss Tsunade m'a demandé de le reconduire chez lui, mais j'ai pas trouvé où il habite. Je l'ai ramené ici. C'est un serveur au bar.

Je referme la porte et me cogne la tête contre un mur. Évanoui. Je suis pitoyable. Quelques heures de sommeil et quelques repas en moins et paf… ça me rappelle… Je me suis évanoui aussi, le lendemain où j'ai été embauché. Dans une supérette en plus. On peut difficilement être plus ridicule. Je vais finir par croire que ce bar a une influence maléfique.

Des bruits de pas.

Je recule précipitamment vers le lit, le fourbe me cogne l'arrière des genoux et je tombe dessus. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement imaginaire.

Il y a un plateau, avec dessus une baguette de pain, du beurre et un pot de confiture. Mon estomac en frétille d'émotion. Ah oui, il y a Sasuke derrière, aussi.

— Déjà réveillé ?

— C'est ironique ?

Je ne me pensais pas d'aussi mauvais poil, mais il l'a cherché à sourire comme ça - un micro sourire en coin, je décris parce que vous, vous voyez pas, et c'est bien dommage pour vous…minute, à qui je suis en train de parler, là ? Ouch, je deviens taré… - alors que… que ça ne veut rien dire…

Après un court silence, il pose le plateau gargantuesque sur le lit.

— Mange, tu as l'air affamé.

Il repart. Que n'a-t-il pas fait ! J'espère qu'il a encore du pain, parce qu'il ne reverra _jamais_ sa baguette, nyark nyark… Je m'arrête à la fin de la baguette. J'ai englouti la moitié du beurre et les ¾ de la confiture. Sasuke revient alors que j'achève le pot à la cuillère. Je me rends tout à coup compte que c'était _peut-être_ malpoli. La cuillère fait un bruit à la fois sec et mouillé en se décollant de mon palais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du contenu du plateau ? demande-t-il, amusé.

Je mets une main sur mon ventre en guise de réponse. Il s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi, me prend le pot de confiture des mains — bah, il était vide de toute façon, le pose par terre et me… fixe. Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Avec un sourire incertain, il pose un pouce sur le coin de ma bouche. Quand il le retire, je vois qu'il est rouge de groseille. Sans doute la même couleur que moi lorsque je le vois lécher son pouce. Je devrais détourner les yeux mais je suis… je suis comme Mowgli devant Kaa (quelle comparaison, encore une fois -_-), en bref, je suis hypnotisé. Il s'allonge. Ses lèvres sont rouges…gourmandes. De la même saveur que celle que je sens encore dans ma bouche.

Oh… Il faut surtout pas que je fasse ça, non !

En même temps… qu'ai-je à perdre ? Je risque juste de me faire jeter, c'est tout. Au moins aurai-je gagné de toucher ces lèvres… qu'il est en train de mordiller ?! My God…

Je déglutis. Me penche vers lui. Mes lèvres me brûlent.

Il me regarde, je baisse les yeux…

…sur ce fruit tentateur, fait pour faire craquer tous les abrutis de la planète, y compris moi.

Je ne pense plus. Trop tard maintenant.

…

Mmmh… Pourquoi il me répond cet abruti ?

Le moment où il a ouvert sa bouche est celui où j'ai basculé dans un autre monde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été en glace, et maintenant je suis liquide, je coule…

Je me coule sur lui, je fonds… Il appuie à l'arrière de ma tête. J'aimerais bien mourir étouffé comme ça.

On continue. Longtemps.

J'aimerais que ça dure pour toujours…

— Tu es là, Sas…

…mais le Destin ne m'écoute jamais.

— Oh… Hum, je vous laisse. Dainingu kichin de otôsan no kogitte wa ii desu, otôuto, baragouine la version plus âgée et nettement moins agréable de Sasuke.

Je roule sur le côté. Tu peux partir, connard, t'as déjà tout cassé. Sasuke avale sa salive - comme il avait déjà fait… la dernière fois. Argh, ça faut déjà _deux fois_ qu'on s'est embrassés !

Enfin… que JE l'ai embrassé. Quel con.

— Je… je suis désolé, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

Dis pas ça, crétin ! Et arrête de regarder le plafond comme s'il y avait une télé collée dessus !

Mauvaise comparaison. _Il y a_ une télé — un écran plat géant — au plafond.

— Je… voulais pas faire ça…

MOI SI ! Alors tu la fermes, on sort ensemble et tu fais pas chier !

…

Je peux quand même pas lui dire ça (et je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc : depuis quand je suis gay ?).

— …Gaara ?

— Quoi ? j'aboie.

— … Tu veux recommencer ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Non mais … this is a piss-take, isn't it ?

— Pas si ça mène à rien après, je mens.

Silence. Okay, message reçu. Je me lève, essayant de ne pas faire attention au trou dans ma poitrine et je me dirige dans le plus grand hasard vers ce que j'espère être la sortie. Un couloir, puis un autre… Oh, une porte munie de cinq verrous. Ou bien j'ai trouvé le coffre-fort, ou c'est la sortie. Je défais un verrou, en attrape un autre…

Sasuke me retourne, me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse avant que je puisse dire « ouf ».

J'vous jure, c'est pas un fantasme à la con, c'est en train de m'arriver en vrai.

Ses mains m'électrisent partout où elles passent. Je crois que s'il me lâche maintenant j'ai assez d'énergie pour battre à la course Speedy Gonzalez. Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas la souris la plus rapide de tout le Mexique ?

Quand enfin il interrompt le baiser — ben oui, lui, pas moi, je suis complètement passif et lobotomisé, pire qu'une de ces princesses cruches de contes de fées qui chantent qu'un jour leur prince viendra dans une Ferrari blanche, je dis un truc totalement débile :

— Faut que j'aille en cours.

Brillant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ok.

Il s'éloigne un peu. Une de ses mains reste sur ma taille.

— Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

PAS TROP TOT.

— Ouais, je réponds en essayant de ne pas trop sourire comme un malade mental.

Il m'embrasse encore, tout en ouvrant les autres verrous. Multifonctions, ce type.

— A ce soir…

Hum. Au travail, bien sûr. Il n'y a AUCUN sous-entendu là-dessous.

— S'lut.

L'ascenseur est là. Luxueux. Il y a même de la décoration à l'intérieur : une plante verte et une grand-mère. En descendant — on était au 6° étage — je me dis que j'aurais dû éviter de dire « s'lut ». Ça ressemble beaucoup à « slut ». Et vu le métier qu'il… Oh et puis merde. Je vais quand même pas me casser la tête pour ça. J'examine les lieux. Barbès et le Marais, c'est pas vraiment la même galaxie. Oui, très étonnement, Sasuke habite rue Sainte Croix de la Bretonnerie.

Sur le chemin de la fac — heureusement que je suis tombé sur un plan de la ville — je me rends compte que j'affiche un bête sourire, alors j'essaie de faire la gueule comme d'habitude. Mes commissures, ces grosses chtarbées, remontent toutes seules. Tant pis. Je longe le canal Saint-Martin un moment. L'eau verte semble y bouillonner, et je me sens immensément calme. Serein. Heureux ? Mmmh…

— Eh bé, t'as l'air de bonne humeur ! me lance Naruto dès qu'il me voit. Il doit sûrement souffrir d'un manque affectif pour être si collant avec moi.

De bonne humeur ? Tu l'as dit, bouffi. Espèce de crétin sonore. Phénomène bruyant.

Ça fait du bien d'être en forme. Je vais me défouler héhé. Au diable la socialité et les bouc-émissaires !

— C'est normal, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu.

— Hein ?

— Cherche pas à comprendre, tu vas te faire du mal. Ton neurone paralytique risque de se donner un coup de queue dans l'œil.

— Hein ?

— Hum ? Mono-réponse, à ce que je vois. Dis-moi, tu es doué d'une utilité quelconque ou on t'a juste créé pour faire joli ? Entre parenthèses, c'est de mauvais goût.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Je me sens sourire malgré moi. Je pense être, là, de l'humeur de ceux qui trouvent des sous-entendus (généralement graveleux) dans les phrases les plus innocentes. La fille aux cheveux roses dont je ne me souviens plus le nom arriva alors, telle Zorro.

— 'alut, les mecs.

— Sakura ! Gaara est super pas gentil avec moi !

— « Super pas gentil » ? j'hallucine, tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose ? dis-je, amusé.

— « Vilain », par exemple ? suggéra Sakura-cheveux-roses.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil : elle ne plaisante pas. Ça se voit moins mais elle est aussi barrée que l'autre cordes vocales sur pattes.

— Bon, c'est pas que votre compagnie me soit désagréable mais… attendez… en fait, si. Alors je me casse. Bye-bye, les calcinés du bulbe !

Je m'éloigne d'un pas digne quoique rapide (une grosse veine palpite sur le front de la Sakura). Quelqu'un court derrière moi. J'accélère et une fois arrivé devant l'amphi je me stoppe et me retourne. Un choc blond s'écrase sur moi. Pitoyable.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? hurle-t-il…. larmoyant ?

Oh non. Il va pas me chialer dessus quand même ? Encore collé à moi, il agrippe mon sweat de toute la force de ses petits poings crispés et me bave dessus un grand bordel sur la saine amitié fraternelle qui avait tout de suite unis la fougue de nos jeunesses éternelles avec des trémolos dans la voix et la prunelle humide, son regard immense et effaré plongé dans mes yeux trop clairs. L'un de mes sourcils tressaute nerveusement. J'hésite entre le repousser violemment et l'achever ou éclater de rire — ce qui, d'une certaine manière, l'achèverait aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? hystérise-t-il.

— Rien. C'est moi. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Je commence à en avoir marre. Mon frère débarque bientôt et je dois avoir mon crétinomètre à zéro si je veux survivre avec lui pendant une semaine.

— Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

— Je… n'aime pas grand-monde, tu sais.

Qu'entends-je ? Serait-ce de doux violons aux longs sanglots ?

— Et toi, tu vois…

— Oui ? lance-t-il, plein d'espoir, frétillant comme un épagneul devant… devant un truc qu'un épagneul adore.

— Ben, je t'aime pas.

Son expression vaut son poids en chocolat.

— Ça, c'est méchant !

Je pénètre dans l'amphi en rigolant doucement. Il est trop mignon avec son air de chiot abandonné… Hin hin hin…

Le soir, en rentrant, je me sens… bien. Vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi, mais pas trop longtemps. J'arrive en bas de chez moi et mon moral remonte encore (il est déjà sur la pointe des pieds) en voyant ma belle, si belle, si véloce, si merveilleusement proportionnée, si élégante dans sa robe écarlate… moto.

Ah, il y a aussi Kankuro, le crétin qui a pris tous les muscles de mon patrimoine génétique avant moi, qui s'apprête à m'administrer une D.A.E. (Démonstration d'Affection Embarrassante). Je jette un coup d'œil dans la rue. Ça va, personne de compromettant. Je fais un pas de plus, conscient du danger imminent, et…

— LIIIL' BROOO !

Le rugissement fait trembler la rue. Un individu très louche s'élance vers moi, m'attrape, me soulève de terre et me serre contre lui en essayant de me casser les côtes avec bonheur. Il sait que j'ai horreur de ça. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle il ne manque pas une occasion de le faire.

— I miss you so, ment-il avec un sourire énorme, obèse même.

— Go to hell, je lui réponds machinalement.

Ah, l'amour fraternel…

Ce soir-là, je me couche, bêtement heureux d'être seul dans ce lit. Dans la pièce à côté, Kankuro grogne sans pouvoir trouver une position confortable pour dormir — ce canapé est conçu pour n'en offrir aucune. Je suis plus coulant avec Hinata question canapé, car ma sœur m'a appris à être galant — à coups d'arguments frappants.

…

[Camembert mouchoir crème]

[Camembert mouchoir crème]

[Camembert mouchoir crème]

[Cambermouoirrèm]

[Cmbrmuirrm]

[Cmbrmrrm]

[Un train qui part, qui revient, tourne comme une page dans de la glue rose. Prémices de glace. Part, revient. Tourne, tourne encore, carrousel d'encre glacée. Et fond.]

[Tous en ligne, alignés, lignés, signés, grognés, grignotés. Hargne derrière des yeux de feu.]

[Tokyo Londres Paris]

[Tokyo Londres Paris]

[Tokyo Londres Paris]

[TyLondrePis]

[Toris]

[Comprendre l'effrayant. Effarant. Noir qui se forme, qui fond, glacé. Eclair.]

[Plus loin que la montagne, plus haut que l'océan. Certitude de coton blanc qui chasse la glace. La chaleur. Enroulée. Scintillante. Sucre d'orge étincelant.]

[ Manukenin Pis II, Manukenin Pis II, fait pipi sur les souliers d'Elvis ! Statues bronzées, jets d'eaux et pyramides d'eaux. Architectures liquides figées en plein ciel. Ombre qui se retire. Pointes vers le s-]

Dzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Le bruit de la sonnette.

Emerge, Gaara. Qu'étais-tu en train de rêver ? Je m'extirpe avec peine de mon cocon, mâche l'air une ou deux fois, dans un primitif réflexe post-réveil qui ne sert probablement à rien sinon à faire chuter ma côte glamour. J'entends dans une brume Kankuro aller ouvrir.

OK. Kankuro va ouvrir. Pas la peine qui j'y aille moi.

…

Minute.

_Kankuro. _Ouvrir la porte. _Ma_ porte. …

Mes oreilles, plus alertes que ma matière grise, captent un « bonjour » hésitant… C'est la voix de Sasuke.

Sasuke ! Kankuro ! Ma porte ! Égale ?

Aargh, grouille-toi, Gaara ! Une catastrophe ne va pas tarder à te tomber sur le coin de ma gueule ! Euh, à me tomber sur le coin de ta gueule !

(La voix de Daffy Duck fait irruption dans ma tête. Elle dit : « errreur de prrronoms ».)

Et ces putains de draps qui resserrent leur étreinte mortelle sur moi !

— Mmmh… J'ai dû me tromper. Je cherchais Gaara, je —

— Gaara ? Ben si, il est là ! Of course ! C'est même chez lui ! Tu crois qu'il y a un lien caché ? hallucine le débile de service avec un accent américain caricatural.

— … T'es qui ?

— Non mais ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui sonne et c'est moi qui est censé…. euh… Hein ! Je suis chez moi, enfin, chez mon petit Gaara-chan (comme le mec des arts martiaux mais en moins musclé, tu dois connaître, non ?), donc ça revient au même.

— Ton petit… ?

Kankuro JE TE HAIS ! Et vous aussi, draps pour momies ! Enfin libre, il faut que j'aille limiter le massacre — destruction totale de ce qui me restait de réputation. Mais je ne peux pas voir Sasuke comme ça ! Je suis moche !

…

My God, je deviens une fille ! Après tout, je peux _tout à fait_ aller le voir habillé de… la chemise de Kankuro — eh merde…. Quoi, j'aime bien dormir dans des chemises trop grandes mais j'ai pas l'occasion parce que je vais pas en acheter moi-même (la honte en trop et le porte-monnaie en moins). Un problème ?

En plus je dois avoir une tronche de mort-vivant fraichement déterré et les cheveux juste assez longs pour avoir un air top tendance de « je me suis collé des chewing-gum mâchés dedans avant d'aller dormir sur un oreiller de caramel fondu ».

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, d'abord ? T'es qui, _toi_ ?

Oh lala. Dialogue de sourds.

— Je m'appelle Sasuke. Gaara ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

— Non. Pourquoi ? T'es son dealer de drogue ? Non, parce que Gaaranette…

Parle de moi comme d'une fille surtout, te gêne pas. Il _faut_ que j'intervienne. Je me précipite dans le salon-entrée-salle à manger-salle de bal-salon de réception-etc (tout ça dans 4 m²), prêt à sauver la situation, je glisse sur une chaussette sale et je-

…m'étale avec la grâce d'une peau de banane s'éveillant d'un coma.

_Bam_.

Silence. La honte me dévore. La douleur, elle, ne fait que me grignoter le menton. Je me relève le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas tomber une deuxième fois, l'air impérial — tu parles. Mes yeux disent très clairement : une allusion, même subtile, à ma chute, et couic.

Aha. Les regards qui tuent n'impressionnent pas les crétins profonds. Mon frère se bidonne comme une baleine. Drôle d'expression, soit dit en passant. C'est ça Gaara, raccroche-toi aux singularités sémantiques.

— Je dérange, peut-être ?

La voix de Sasuke aurait pu stopper la fonte des glaces.

— What ?

Admirez la subtilité de ma répartie.

— C'est-à-dire que, je te pensais monogame. En fait.

— Hein ?

De mieux en mieux. Mais pourquoi il utilise des mots si compliqués tôt le matin ?

— Do you unde'stand what he's sayin' ? je marmonne à Kankuro, juste avant de réaliser la big erreur stratégique.

— Hein ?

Il doit avoir la même expression (stupide) que moi. Faut que je change ça. La débilité, c'est dans notre sang.

— Bon, on se voit au boulot. Je pensais quand même que je comptais, peut-être un tout petit peu dans…

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne fais que voir le geste qu'il esquisse pour s'en aller. Un scénario catastrophe éclot avec malheur dans ma tête. Il part, je lui gueule de revenir — tel la princesse attendant la Ferrari, bla bla — je ne peux pas m'élancer à sa poursuite sans pantalon, Kankuro se jette sur lui, ils roulent dans l'escalier et… Au bout d'environ cinquante ans, deux neurones se reconnectent quelque part sous mes cheveux chewing-gummés. Une typique phrase de film — en l'occurrence de _Swiming with Sharks -_ mais tristement banale, me vient. Ça va peut-être envenimer encore la situation, mais pas le temps de réfléchir — il s'est déjà retourné pour partir !

— Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Aïe. Il s'est mis sur pause. Généralement, ce n'est pas bon signe, si ? Il se retourne lentement — hah, je suis pas le seul à me croire dans un film !

— Pas ce que je crois ?

Son murmure va stopper le réchauffement climatique. Tout à coup il relève la tête, me piège dans ses yeux trop noirs et me… oui, me fait une scène. Chacun de ses mots est un fil d'acier qui passe pas forcément par les endroits les plus insensibles de ma personne.

— Pas ce que je crois ? répète-t-il, comme pour s'imprégner du mot, cherchant, furetant une raison supplémentaire de se mettre en colère — autre que de découvrir que Kankuro fait hélas partie de l'espèce humaine. Il est neuf heures, je sonne chez toi, ce type m'ouvre avec la moitié de sa tenue, tu as l'autre sur le dos, l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, hein ? Vu ta cascade et ta lenteur cérébrale ! - L'autre crétin fraternel se marre tout seul -, non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais qu'il était venu _te vendre des cookies_ ! crache-t-il.

Ben tiens. On a vu le même film. Mais bon, il n'est pas temps de se réjouir là-dessus. Vu la citation et le contexte, je peux en conclure que Abruti 1 (Sasuke) pense que je… beurk… que je me tape en douce Abruti 2 (Kankuro). Au s'couurs !

— Hey mais tu déconnes c'est mon frère !

Dans ma hâte pour rétablir la vérité — et me chasser les images qui me polluent la tête, j'ai oublié les virgules. Horribles, ces images.

_Vraiment_.

Argh ! Je me tape la tête dans l'espoir illusoire de les faire sortir. Histoire aussi d'aggraver ma représentation de l'Imbécile Total. Comme le dit Jamel Debbouze, je suis tellement imbécile qu'en fait je suis sûrement plusieurs béciles dans la même personne.

— Wait, wait, wait, wait…

Kankuro aurait-il compris ? L'espoir ne fait pas long feu dans ma tête. Après tout, il s'agit de _Kankuro_. S'il a _compris_, c'est qu'il a compris _à sa façon_. Ce qui, _généralement_, est _pire_. Oui, je pense en _italiques_. Terry Pratchett nous fait remarquer qu'il faut se _méfier_ des gens qui pensent en _italiques_. J'ajoute que s'ils _citent_ des gens dans leurs _propres pensées_, c'est encore _pire_.

— Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…

Il comprend lentement.

— Vous sortez ensemble ?

Le regard de Sasuke croise le mien.

— Oui, répondons-nous en même temps, lui parce qu'il doit être soulagé, je suppose, moi parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais je redoute ce qu'un individu tel que mon frère peut faire avec une telle information.

— Whaouuu ! Mais depuis quand t'es pédé ?

Oui, la subtilité ne fait pas partie du patrimoine familial. Clairement. Je me racle la gorge pour toute réponse.

— Dire que quand tu étais petit, tu détestais les suppositoires !

…

Non. Il ne _peut pas_ avoir _dit_ ça. _Ça_ ! A voix _haute_ ! Devant _lui_ !

… Vie de _merde_ !

Et en plus Sasuke trouve ça drôle ! Je le vois, ton sourire, connard ! Espèce de… hein !

— Mmmh… J'étais venu pour… Enfin, si t'as pas encore déjeuné… On pourrait manger ensemble dehors.

Un regard, un sourire, et l'enfoiré est tout pardonné et il le sait.

— J'vais m'habiller, je grogne en retournant dans ma chambrette.

— Can I go with youuu ? lance Kankuro de sa voix de sourire obèse.

Je reviens en vitesse en faisant signe à Sasuke que non non non non ! Je fais mine de me passer une corde autour du cou quand lui, trop poli et pas assez prévenu contre mon frère, accepte. Que n'a-t-il pas fait ! Bien évidemment, le déjeuner est un désastre. Particulièrement pour je, moi-même. Entre les « Alors je ne savais pas que Gaara avait un frère. — Et une sister aussi alors fais gaffe ! » et autres « - Nobody est au courant ? Mais depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? — C'est… récent. »

Un peu, oui. La veille, à vrai dire. Il me semble qu'il s'est passé des tas de trucs entre le moment où j'ai quitté son appartement et maintenant. Pourtant…

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça. Je passe sur les allusions grivoises à peine voilées dont le lobotomisé semble avoir les poches pleines. Le clou du spectacle, ça a été quand… oui, voilà. Pile au moment où j'avalais une gorgée de bière, le crétin puissance mille qui partage mon sang m'a fait cette grimace qui me fait exploser de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est même pas drôle, au fond. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors là, évidemment, ça n'a pas raté : j'ai recraché tout ce que j'avais dans le gosier (du moins tout ce qui n'était pas remonté dans le nez). Horrifié, je me suis rendu compte en 4/10 de seconde que le liquide malté, c'était Sasuke qui allait se le prendre. Tout cela faisait partie du plan machiavélique de mon frère. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sasuke esquiverait l'alcool… Kankuro s'est tout reçu. L'arroseur arrosé, c'est le cas de le dire. C'était à la fois hilarant et pathétique. Hum.

— Kankuro, rends-toi utile, va payer.

— Okay, je vous laisse between looooversss.

C'est ça, dégage. Nous nous sommes installés au fond d'un café aux vitres embuées, presque désert. Je me rapproche de Sasuke, sur la banquette d'un rouge passé.

— Hum. Désolé pour… tout ça.

— Désolé pour le reste, répond-t-il en souriant.

Hey, ça ressemble furieusement à un dialogue de film, ça. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

Et puis j'arrête de penser parce que…

…Le mec d'avec qui je sors (je, moi-même) et que z'aiiimeuh (je, moi-même, le second débile de la famille), et ben, il est en train de m'embrasser-euh. Gah. Ça me rend toute chose et complètement inintelligent. Mais ça, vous l'avez déjà remarqué, je pense.

M'en fous. Il embrasse trop bien d'abord. (Je ne dirais pas na, je ne dirais pas na !)

Une de ses mains dans mes cheveux (ayant retrouvé finalement leur texture d'origine), l'autre glisse le long de mon dos (couvert d'une chemise à moi, cette fois). Quant à mes propres mains, l'une agrippe son épaule —forte -, l'autre caresse sa joue — douce, il doit être imberbe.

Je veux rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Y avait un vieux chauve qui disait, un jour… « A l'instant heureux où tout est parfait, où vous ne voulez rien d'autre… Le temps s'arrête. Vous êtes immortels. »

Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Malheureusement, un gros gamin de vingt ans vient nous interrompre d'un sonore « Yeuuurk ! Disgusting ! ».

Je me détache péniblement de ma douceur, adresse un charmant « Piss off » à mon frangin et retourne à mon occupation première. Je sens Sasuke sourire contre mes lèvres, avant que nous langues ne s'entremêlent à nouveau.

A moi.

La semaine suivante fut un marathon afin de faire en sorte que Kankuro et Sasuke n'aient _aucun _contact. Le dernier soir — celui où mon crétin de frère était censé partir, j'avais donc relâché ma vigilance quelque peu — le cas se pointe Chez Tsunade. Tranquille.

J'ai dû soupirer environ 1457 fois cette soirée-là. Il a commis toutes les bourdes imaginables, dont un certain nombre que je n'aurais même pas imaginé.

Draguer la barmaid — elle est lesbienne.

Faire mine de manger le chat de Shizune — il a failli le défigurer à coup de griffes. Faut dire que ce matou ressemble à Gredin dans les _Annales_ de Pratchett. Le genre de bête avec lesquelles on prévoit un gant en fer avant de les caresser.

Monter sur la petite scène entre les deux douches et improviser un bœuf qui a sûrement donné envie à toute la salle de lui arracher les cordes vocales.

Eclater de son rire plus que tonitruant dès que les douches se sont enclenchées — quelques personnes charitables ont cru qu'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

Me faire un croche-pied lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de passer à côté de lui, un plateau lourdement chargé à chaque main — dans un réflexe stupide, j'ai essayé d'arrêter le sol qui se précipitait vers moi avec ma tête. Résultat : les plateaux n'ont rien, leur contenu à peine renversé. Par contre, mon visage…

Et le colosse amérindien débile de se marrer comme un zébu.

Je crois qu'il a empiré avec les années. Quoi, j'ai pas pu endurer ça toute mon enfance, quand même ! Ou serait-ce lui, sa néfaste influence, son aura de connerie, qui faisaient que lors de ces douces nuits glacées, je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil ? Mystère et sparadrap.

Je dis sparadrap parce que je suis justement en train de fouiller dans la trousse à pharmacie, un bout de mouchoir coincé dans une narine — follement glamour comme à mon habitude. J'ai le menton doublement égratigné, la lèvre enflée et le nez qui pisse le sang. Mon front me fait mal, aussi. Une phrase me revient en mémoire alors que je l'effleure de la main…

« Sinon je pouvais te coller un pansement en forme de dragon rose en plein milieu du front, mais je me suis dit que ça te donnerait l'air, comment dire ? D'un grand crétin. »

Hinata. Soignant la blessure que je m'étais faite en tombant dans le train…

Le train où, pour la première fois… J'ai rencontré Sasuke.

…Ce type est dangereux pour ma santé.

J'ai accompagné Kankuro à la gare. Sur le quai, des bourgeoises choquées, des noctambules blasés et des hommes d'affaires pressés ont pu profiter du beuglement de tristesse apparemment nécessaire pour ce déchirant départ.

— I'll come to see you… ai-je lâché pour le faire taire.

— C'est promis ?

— Yeah ! Shut up, now !

— Oh, my lil' one… Take care !

— Yes, mummy. Allez, dégage maintenant.

Il me casse une ou deux côtes en me soulevant du sol avant de consentir à monter dans le wagon, s'installe dans un compartiment. Juste avant que le train ne parte, il colle un papier griffonné sur la vitre. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour le déchiffrer.

« Protect you with your sweethie »

Je fais mine de taper sur la vitre. Il rigole, pour une fois, comme un cachalot. Oui, pourquoi pas un cachalot ? Pourquoi, une baleine, un zébu, et pas un gnou, un cachalot ou un oryctérope ? N'empêche que j'ai encore le sourire en rentrant chez moi. Non, n'allez pas croire que j'aime qu'il me foute la honte. On se fight souvent, mais… je sais pas, c'est jamais sérieux. Ce type n'est pas sérieux, par essence. Il n'y a qu'à voir son sourire pachydermique. Je l'ai jamais vu triste ou en colère plus de deux minutes. Toujours de bonne humeur. Un rire bruyant, lourd et disgracieux. Mais un rire toujours présent, qui l'annonce et l'enveloppe.

« La vie est une comédie… »

Je rentre en y repensant, grimpe les étages avec une idée en tête, totalement fermé au monde extérieur. En farfouillant dans de vieux cartons poussiéreux, je finis par le retrouver. Mon carnet de chansons. Enfin, chansons… Quelques paroles jetées en pâture au papier, quelques mots jetés aux maux, rebut de crise d'adolescence. L'avant-dernière page est cornée. Je relis avec un vague sourire aux lèvres mon écriture penchée d'encre rouge. Je caresse les tâches qui parsèment la page d'éclaboussures sanglantes, encore incarnates, depuis des années séchées…

_« J'ai huit ans et j'aime Jouer avec les allumettes_

_Arracher la peau En trop sur mon squelette._

_Non, arrête De te brosser les cheveux avec_

_Ta brosse à dents Non, arrête_

_De te brosser les dents avec Ta brosse à ch'veux, non…_

_J'ai dix ans et j'aime Arracher les allumettes_

_Jouer avec la peau En trop sur mon squelette._

_Non, arrête Coupe-toi_

_Coupe-toi les mains Arrête_

_Laisse-moi t'étouffer Avec une arête_

_Coupe-toi les mains et jette-les Jette-les avec ma peau arrachée_

_Et toujours elles pourront la toucher, là._

_Je n'y serais plus, moi Je n'y serais pas._

_J'ai douze ans et j'aime Sortir la nuit et me perdre dans le noir_

_Dans le noir Oublier ma silhouette._

_Non, arrête De te brosser les cheveux avec_

_Ta brosse à dents Non, arrête_

_De te brosser les dents avec Ta brosse à ch'veux, non…_

_J'ai treize ans et je suis un squelette._

_La peau jetée par-dessus bord, brûlée D'allumettes arrachées_

_Les yeux de fantômes étouffés Avec une arête. »_

Yashamaru. Et Moi. Le petit garçon qui jouait avec les allumettes. Hum…

Bah, on écrit rarement sur de bons souvenirs. Je referme le cahier et me couche sans arriver à me débarrasser de la ritournelle que j'avais pour l'occasion inventée.

…

[Non, arrête / de te brosser les dents avec]

[Non, arrrrrêeeete / deee teee brrrrosseeeer leeees deeeents aveeeec]

[rrrrrêeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec]

[Un squelette forme, déforme, réforme, pour se cacher, se fondre. Se répandre, flaque d'encre échouée.]

[Silhouette jetée par-dessus bord. Obus si grand cacheur d'enfant. Enfant-bombe, réceptacle d'une puissance infinie, jeté dans les ombres.]

[J'ai treize dix neuf ans les yeux de fantôme me poursuivent dans le jour effrayant attends-moi petite maison aux portes fermées… attends et arrête-toi, arrête.]

[Rires qui résonnent, yeux qui chassent, qui se ferment. Je suis une forteresse dont les canons rouillent en poussière, brossés, peinturés, maudits taudis moisis et fracturés…]

…

Les jours ont passé, avec leur lot de fatigue, d'emmerdes, de bonheurs. J'ai eu mon semestre de justesse, grâce au blondinet hystérique qui m'a proposé les cours qu'il a lui-même recopié sur ceux de son amie. Les bienfaits de la socialisation, aha. C'est l'hiver à présent. Il fait trop froid pour neiger : point de petits fantômes étoilés virevoltant dans ce Paris verglacé. Chez Tsunade est en fermeture annuelle et Sasuke m'a proposé d'aller voir un film chez lui. C'était un truc coréen à propos d'un clown et d'un roi. C'est drôle au début et super triste à la fin … mes yeux me piquaient un peu. Très émouvant comme histoire. Un genre d'histoire d'amour, mais vachement différent de ce à quoi l'on pense quand on dit « une histoire d'amour ». Pour ne rien gâcher il y avait un mec magnifique dedans et je trouve que Sasuke lui ressemble un peu (mais en - beaucoup - moins efféminé quand même, et avec la peau plus foncée). On était à moitié l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, il était tard, et j'avais trop la flemme de bouger, alors j'ai accepté de dormir chez lui. Son sourire à cet instant m'a fait penser à celui de Néji, mais c'était qu'une impression passagère qui s'est vite évanouie. Et à présent, eh bien…

Les lampes sont voilées. Je suis tellement nerveux que, que… que je n'arrive même plus à établir une quelconque comparaison. Il y a un petit tourbillon au creux de mon ventre qui me nargue. Peut-être dû au fait que je suis allongé à plat dos sur le lit de Sasuke, ledit Sasuke à quatre pattes sur moi. Nos vêtements forment un jeu de piste menant du salon à la chambre. Tous nos vêtements.

* * *

_à suivre, le dernier chapitre! _

_enfin peut-etre... MUAAHAHAHA_


	5. Cinquième et dernier chapitre

Titre: Dark flash of lightning.

Auteur: Neska.

Fandom : Naruto.

AU.

Couples : SasuGaa + couples secondaires : NejiSasu, GaaHina, NejiGaa, KibaHina...

Rating : M (par la suite)

Dernier chapitre.

_Nos vêtements forment un jeu de piste menant du salon à la chambre. Tous nos vêtements_.

— Je…

— Chut…

Heureusement qu'il m'a demandé de me taire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire. Probablement une suite de borborygmes ridicules et incohérents. Autant se taire, donc.

Et observer avec la rigueur scientifique qu'il se doit l'étrange phénomène chimique à l'œuvre. En touchant ma peau, les mains de Sasuke augmentent la température de la pièce. Je vous jure. Sans doute une histoire de pH et de…

— Hey !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande ce sale pervers avec une tête tellement innocente, tellement angélique, que…

…Il m'énerve, mais d'une force. Oui, j'ai vraiment les nerfs à vif. Je me relève sur les coudes et il me laisse l'embrasser tandis que l'un de ses doigts entre là où personne n'est jamais allé, là où le soleil ne brille jamais (encore heureux)… enfin, essaie d'entrer.

Coucou, moi c'est le coincé de la vie, vous vous souvenez ? Enfin, disons, un cas prodige de désintéressement aux choses de la reproduction. Paraît qu'il y en a un sur mille comme ça. Même si je ne risque pas de me reproduire avec Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Le seul, le premier… à m'avoir jamais… fait _ressentir_…tout ce barda, là. Re-ssentir, c'est un peu comme renaître, non ?

La philosophie a tourné court face aux répliques de Sasuke, qui visiblement ne pense pas aux mêmes choses que moi. Des fois je me dis qu'il faudra immoler par le feu ce côté démesurément romantique. Je suis encore un mec, même si des fois j'en doute (comme maintenant, pour prendre un exemple totalement au hasard).

— J'ai hâte d'entrer en toi, t'es tellement étroit…

Voix chaude et sourire d'enfer. _Devil's in_.

— Allez, détends-toi…

— J'voudrais t'y voir, à ma place.

— Mais je l'ai déjà occupée, cette place, moi…

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je lui lance un regard noir et vous savez comment il me répond ? En souriant. Bien sûr. De ce putain de sourire qui me ferait lui pardonner n'importe quoi.

— Et toi ?

J'ai l'impression d'être ivre. Je ne maîtrise plus ce que je dis. J'ai conscience que je vais le regretter plus tard mais ça n'empêche pas ma bouche de livrer :

— On va faire court. Jamais, et rien.

— Même avec une fille ?

Je secoue la tête. Il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure avec un ton presque narquois :

— Joli petit _doutei_…

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— _Doutei_ ? Puceau, mon chéri.

Quoiii ? Ma bouche s'ouvre pour mordre, colère et honte bouillies ensemble dans les veines. J'amorce un mouvement et -

— Waa-a-aïe !

Oh le con. Oh le con !

— Fais pas ton dominant dans cette position-là, ma pucelle…

— Je suis pas ton chien ! je crache en me resserrant involontairement… quelque part dans la partie inférieure de mon anatomie.

— Non. T'es…

Il me souffle le reste de sa phrase dans l'oreille. J'en reste bouche bée d'indignation. Le tourbillon de stress dans mon ventre a sorti ses griffes et racle pour sortir. J'ai envie de me barrer mais en même temps, je sais très bien que je serais totalement incapable de bouger.

— J'ai une idée. Retourne-toi…

Je me tourne sur le côté. Au moins je pourrais éviter son regard. C'est que je suis lâche, moi.

— Cambre-toi… Oh oui, encore… Tends ta petite croupe vers moi…

Je fais aussitôt le gros dos, mortifié. Mes oreilles me brûlent. Il est obligé de dire ça ? Trop efficace pour me mettre (mal) à l'aise.

— Tellement étroit… Tu te doigtes jamais ou quoi ? ... Non… Dis-moi que tu t'es jamais branlé de ta vie aussi !

Pitié, quelqu'un, abrégez mes souffrances ! Y a pas un dieu de la Honte dans le coin ?

— Tu m'étonnes d'être si cloisonné, aussi, _tenshi_…

— T'en' chies ? _(oui en effet, j'en chie, là)_

— _Tenshi_. Mon ange…

Toujours ridicule question surnoms, mais ça s'améliore. Aïe.

— A… Arrête… Stop… A…

— Fais pas ta chochotte, Gaara-chan, fait-il en adoptant mon surnom ridicule. Je vais t'élargir bien plus tout à l'heure…

Il y a un serpent froid et visqueux dans mon œsophage. La peur. Discrète. Sournoise. Gelée. Je frissonne.

— Ne crains rien…

— A-aaah…

Il bouge. Ses doigts sont incandescents. Ils propagent une chaleur qui s'étend comme un feu de forêt… C'est bon…

Il y a comme quelque chose dans ma cage thoracique… Des gémissements enfermés.

Il va plus loin… Et là… Là !

— G-aah ! j'éructe.

Mouvements plus larges, plus aisés, qui reviennent buter _là_. Je me resserre, les jambes tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, mains vissées aux oreillers, et son regard vissé sur la nuque. Sa langue qui vient lécher quelques tâches de rousseur. Sasuke…

Little Gaara a l'air de vouloir creuser le matelas.

— Ecarte…

Je m'exécute, tressaillant. Mon dos, soudain, semble pris de frénésie, se plie et se soulève en spasmes incontrôlés et irréguliers. Je crois que je vais venir…

Un petit bruit de déchirure de plastique. Très discret. Pourquoi mon oreille l'a-t-elle saisi avec tant d'intensité ? Le mot de préservatif ne survole même pas mes neurones chargés d'endorphine, je nage dans des vapeurs de plaisir et…

Sasuke retire sa main. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner qu'une main posée sur mon épaule saillante me maintient sur le ventre.

— Ecarte plus…

— Peux pas…

Apparemment il ne me croit pas vu qu'il s'efforce de remonter encore mes cuisses. Seulement, je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai la souplesse d'un poisson congelé. Les rectangles panés, là.

Deux doigts m'écartent et il rentre. Lui. Pour de vrai.

Rien que de le savoir… Little Gaara se prend pour, euh… un truc tellement dur qu'il est aussi dur que tout ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Toujours incapable de faire de comparaisons. Sous peu, je devine que je serais incapable de penser. Il va lentement, en me disant quoi faire pour que cela soit plus facile. Mais n'empêche c'est bien plus gros qu-

— HAAA !

J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui demander de s'arrêter un instant mais à ce moment-là... Il a grogné…

En filant, plongeant, déchirant tout dans mes entrailles.

J'ai un haut-le-cœur.

La douleur lancinante s'étend comme une pieuvre de métal. Mes poings sont serrés sur les draps. Ma gorge et mon torse tremblent violemment de sanglots qui ne coulent pas, n'arrivent pas à sortir. Quelque part en moi, une petite porte, ouverte sur un rayon de lumière, s'est refermée. Au moment où on en défonçait une autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette image m'est venue à l'esprit. Mais c'est le cas, et je me sens à présent tout… renfermé. Comme une maison où les lumières s'éteignent derrière les fenêtres, les volets claquent, les clés tournent dans les serrures pour les fermer à double-tour, et des bruits de pas s'éloignent, le tout dans un vacarme mélodique grinçant et frappant.

Je crois que c'est le bruit de mes sanglots. Mes yeux sont secs. Les plaintes ne font que résonner dans cette petite maison enfouie dans la nuit…

— Ça va, mon ange... Tu vas voir, ça va aller…

— N-n-aah…

Il se déhanche. J'ai l'impression qu'il va jusqu'à mon cœur. Ça me donne envie de vomir, en vérité. Mais…

Son souffle grogne dans ma nuque, son odeur me baigne… Il est partout à côté et dessus et tout autour et à l'intérieur… Il est mon monde…

_Lui_.

La douleur s'apaise sous une sirupeuse et douce chaleur de volupté — la sensation d'être aimé. Elle m'enveloppe tout entier. Je ferme les yeux. Le plaisir revient enfin. Mes gémissements se perdent dans les siens.

La fin du monde peut advenir maintenant.

C'est lui. Et il est là.

— Sa-a-su-ke-e…

Il accélère, chaotique. Parfois sa tête se niche dans mon cou, il y frotte son nez, ses lèvres. Son souffle se fait ouragan. Je l'imagine…partout. Mon univers. A moi.

— Sa-a-ahmm… !

C'est là que le monde s'est éteint. Que tout est mort. Que la nuit s'est refermée sur moi, emportant la chimère d'une petite maison aux volets fermés, balayant tout, tsunami sombre. Restaient l'amour et la chaleur.

Je t'aime, n'eussé-je pas le temps de penser.

[ ]

Le monde reprit contact avec moi par des lèvres à la fois sèches et mouillées sur mon cou, puis une voix amusée.

— Eh bien ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sasuke. Petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis senti bêtement fier. En revanche, je ne me sentais pas la force de lever le petit doigt. J'ai avalé ma salive en prenant une grande inspiration, et ce fut comme un dessin d'aigle blanc qui se serait décollé de ma poitrine et envolé. J'avais un peu trop chaud mais pour le reste, j'étais plus qu'heureux. Léger. Aimé.

— Bah voilà, t'es plus puceau maintenant. T'as aimé ?

Il me caresse la joue du bout des doigts. Mes paupières se referment. Une brume m'enveloppe, scintillante et douillette. Je hoche la tête. Il me prend dans ses bras, limite je suis son bébé. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis si bien…

— Aha, la gueule que Néji va faire !

Hein ?

Je fronce un sourcil.

— Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

— Oh… Ben…

Sasuke semble tout-à-coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Je me dégage en peu, histoire de pouvoir voir son expression.

— Il pensait pas que j'y arriverais… Enfin, si vite.

— Quoi ? A… à coucher avec moi ?

Ma voix est éteinte, symptôme de l'affreux doute qui s'infiltre en moi. Au dernier moment, je n'ai pas dit « faire l'amour » parce que… le même affreux doute me donne à penser qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas de ça. La brume scintillante se fissure. Sasuke a un sourire gêné. Je m'éloigne un peu plus de lui. Un peu, et puis beaucoup. Sans cesser de le fixer, muet.

Pitié, fais taire le doute. Mens-moi, même, mais fais quelque chose !

Je ne sais pas, prends-moi dans tes bras, embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, explique-moi… Fais quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

Le doute ronge la brume à toute vitesse. Je me dégage des draps.

— Écoute…

Vu le ton, ça va pas me plaire. Je m'essuie sommairement le ventre et les cuisses avec le premier tissu venu — le t-shirt de Sasuke, d'ailleurs - et me rhabille hâtivement, fébrile. Le reste de la phrase ne vient pas. Je rentre mes lacets dans mes chaussures et me relève. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke est encore en moi, que quelque chose, un sentiment, un fantôme, est resté coincé dans un dégoûtant amas de viscères.

— Je t'écoute, fait une voix métallique dont on a de sérieux doutes qu'elle appartienne à un humain.

Que suis-je devenu ? En quoi m'as-tu transformé ?

— C'est pas… grave. Tu vois, c'est juste… On s'était dit… Un petit pari, mais sans… importance…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Je ne sais pas quelle expression j'ai mais apparemment je lui fais peur. Je me contente de le fixer. L'esprit et le cœur vide.

Il n'y a pas un brin de vent sur les tuiles de la petite maison fermée aux volets clos.

— Mais…

Sasuke tente de se ressaisir, il se lève, toujours aussi beau, avec un sourire charmeur. Je le regarde comme un visiteur de musée devant une statue grecque. Et l'un de nous deux, oui, lui ou moi, est effectivement en pierre.

— C'est pas important, en vérité… Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ?

Mes talons se tournent et je pars d'une démarche saccadée, traverse les riches couloirs. Je tourne les verrous les uns après les autres. L'esprit et le cœur vide.

Automate insensé.

— Hé !, fait la voix de Sasuke, j'ai pas couché avec toi que pour coucher avec Néj', je-

La porte claque. Je cours. M'engouffre dans les escaliers. Descends les marches quatre à quatre, sans penser à rien. Si. Courir.

Je rate une marche et n'essaie pas de me rattraper.

_Boum. _

_Boum. _

_Boum._

Je me laisse rouler jusqu'en bas, la tête entre les bras, pendant au moins deux étages. Enfin je m'arrête sur un palier, les joues humides. Les sanglots sont enfin sortis.

Au fond de moi la petite maison rouvre et ses lumières, rallumées, dissipent la nuit, détruisant des lambeaux d'obscurité chérie.

_I was trembling like a bird with no feather on the skin_... Mais je ne vis pas dans les chansons de Dionysos, et personne _took off his shadow and put it on mine..._

La tête et le cœur vide. La lumière qui m'agresse derrière mes paupières. Tant bien que mal, je rentre chez moi. Je ferme la porte, je n'allume pas la lumière, je ferme les volets, enlève mes chaussures et me fous sous la couette. Je veux prendre une douche, et une de ces pilules dans la trilogie des Nikopol d'Enki Bilal, celles qui permettent de tout oublier.

Je revois cette fille aux cheveux et aux lèvres bleues, dans cette case de BD.

« Jaune ou rouge ? »

…

« J'oublie tout. »

Incapable de me rappeler si c'est la jaune ou la rouge qui rend amnésique.

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je ne veux plus penser à rien. Jamais et pour toujours.

Moi si misérable et si vain.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mais qu'attendais-je, aussi ? Le prince charmant dans sa Ferrari blanche ? Quel con… Quels cons nous deux, quel con surtout moi. Con d'aimer encore son sourire, frémir au souvenir de ses caresses, de nos rires, de ces instants infinis je ne veux pas m'en rappeler non et pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça et il n'y a rien à y faire non, rien à y faire, c'est triste et pourtant, il n'y a rien à y faire… C'est ça l'amour et ben c'est vraiment trop con, et lui que doit-il en penser, remords, regrets, ou bien un sourire moqueur comme il en fait par milliers ? je ne le supporterais pas, alors pourquoi cette image refuse-t-elle de sortir de ma tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que je la rappelle de toutes mes forces alors qu'elle me fait si… mal ?

Trop maso et trop con.

J'le savais bien, au fond, que c'était trop beau, c'était pas pour moi, trop beau pour moi oui, t'étais tellement beau — t'es toujours tellement beau. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou bien j'étais trop mauvais ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, j'ai pourtant fait des efforts, je comprends pas, non, je comprends plus rien, ou plutôt j'ai jamais rien compris comment a-t-il pu s'intéresser à moi ? C'est bien simple ducon, Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi, tu n'étais qu'un jeu, un pion, un pari… un stupide stupide stupide pari.

Trop con.

L'oreiller plaqué sur mon visage m'étouffe, je voudrais m'enfouir dans ses plumes (façon de parler : c'est un oreiller en mousse de pauvre, pas en plumes de thon), m'enfouir, m'enfuir tout au fond de ce cocon de coton et ne jamais revenir, jamais et pour toujours. _Giant Gaara was dead_.

…

[ Sasuke. Sale. Traître.]

[ Saaske. SaaalTraaaîtr.]

[ SaasukeSaaalTraaaît.]

[ SaaaaskSaaaalTraaaa.]

[ Sri Lanka Turquie pays des yoyos à la crème. La faim s'enroule scintillante comme comme comme.]

[ Plus là à jamais la brume glacée d'enfance du temps de notre histoire perdue. L' Naruto tait empoisonné et le Déluge est salé comme du Leinster passé comme comme]

[ Aha. Ahaha. Ahahaha. Jamais brodé comme une sauterelle japonaise comme jamais comme come comer ]

…

J'ouvre des yeux collés, la bouche pâteuse, les pensées emmêlées comme des cordes à linge un jour de grand vent. Ou pire. Et puis je me souviens. _Giant Gaara is maybe dead..._

Je n'ai pas pris la pilule rouge ou jaune.

Sasuke. Je t'aime, connard. Enfoiré. Je t'ai laissé me toucher et toi tu as ricané. Je me suis abandonné et tu m'as abandonné. Je voudrais mourir ou alors te tuer, mais les deux sont choses impossibles. Je ne suis pas ce dandy qui s'est suicidé un 25 décembre à minuit. Je ne vais pas mourir transi d'amour devant ta porte, mes veines ouvertes traçant une fleur de sang sur la poudreuse. Ce serait romantique, hein ? Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Pas dans ma vie. Le gris revient, doucement, je le sens. Je ne veux plus sentir que ça, oublier le coup de couteau que tu as planté dans ma chair et dans mon cœur. Tu avais fait de ma vie un noir et blanc à la Sin City. Tu étais ma Goldie tu n'étais que Wendy oh, et puis je ne sais plus. Tu es passé dans ma vie comme un éclair noir. Je ne suis pas comme ce flic à survivre criblé de balles, ou comme l'autre fou qui peut arracher les barreaux des prisons. L'amour, c'est augmenter l'amplitude de la courbe sinusoïdale de ta vie, c'est Nathalie qui le dit. C'est bien ce que tu as fait : noir douillet et blanc aveuglant. Noir câlin et blanc déchirant. Tes yeux noirs comme je ne sais pas quoi, je les aimais tes yeux noire la nuit qui m'enveloppe comme la mère que je n'ai pas eu, comme une chape d'amour blanc sang, blanc désespoir de l'absence et du néant. Je sens le gris qui revient doucettement.

Je vais me lever. Un jour.

Dormir.

[ Loir ragondin énorme ]

[ Noir radondie énorml ]

[ Noir rebondi en orme ]

[ Noir et blanc comme un arbre. Le panda sauvage roux comme la mer. Des chars dans mon co…coeu…cuero… mon quoi ? ]

[ Je ne sais pas je ne sais plus je ne sais pas je suis perdu qué horas son mi corazón ?]

Je suis réveillé par une sonnerie. J'attends qu'elle s'arrête. Elle met du temps. Je me rendors.

Je suis réveillé par des coups à la porte. J'attends qu'ils cessent. Je me rendors.

Je suis réveillé par une soif qui me dessèche tout entier. Même plus de salive à avaler. Je me lève, titube jusqu'au robinet de la salle de bain, avale l'eau tiède et javellisée, retourne à mon lit. Me rendors.

Réveillé par la faim. Tente de me rendormir. Vais prendre des provisions dans le frigo, reviens à mon lit, grignote. Dors.

Je vais me lever, j'avais dit ?

Faux.

Je veux ne jamais me réveiller. _Giant Gaara looks dead._

Ma porte a craqué. Hinata est au-dessus de moi, elle me regarde d'un air affolé. Je ne comprends pas. Que fait-elle là ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens… ? Pourquoi le monde… ?

Même plus la force de finir en pensée mes interrogations.

Hinata m'a forcé à me lever, laver, gaver. Me suis laissé faire, c'était plus facile. J'ai pris la douche à l'eau froide parce que j'avais la flemme de régler l'eau chaude. Ça devient grave.

Je vais pas mourir. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi me semble-t-il que j'essaie ? Je…

Je n'ai même plus l'envie de finir mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas ce que je mange. Ça n'a pas de goût. Ça devrait en avoir, pourtant. Hinata a l'air très inquiet. C'était vraiment stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils pour, quoi ? Un petit rien de rien. Une péripétie. Voilà. En fait c'est rien qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'en ai des pires, non ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Si j'le savais…

On se fixe un moment, puis elle me sourit et me serre l'épaule. Elle sait (j'ignore comment, peut-être un genre de sixième sens féminin) que je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Tous les bras qui m'ont porté m'ont lâché. Je voudrais qu'elle reste là.

— Reste là, je lui vasouille.

Elle comprend. Requiem interrompt notre dialogue silencieux. Elle prend mon téléphone et m'informe :

— Numéro inconnu. Tiens, répond.

— Allô ?

— Ouais, j'suis bien chez Gaara ? J'veux dire, c'est toi à l'appareil ?

— Ouais… T'es qui ?

— Ouah, t'as l'air pas frais, toi. C'est Naru, tu t'souviens pas d'moi ? On s'est vus à la fac il y a quelqu' temps… Faut dire, tu viens pas souvent !

Cette voix… Je me souviens d'un petit blond monté sur ressorts. Un sourire 1000 watts et de grands yeux larmoyants.

— Naruto, c'est ça ?

— Yo ! ça te dit d'aller manger une crêpe ? Et appelle-moi Naru, tout simplemeeent !

— Je viens de manger.

— Et alors, ça fait quoi ?!

— Je… Une autre fois… Peut-être…

— Oh ? Bé, à la prochaine alors ! A tout d'suite, hein !

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris. Il a raccroché. Je repose l'appareil sur la table.

Je m'appelle Gaara. Je suis né il y a dix-neuf ans de cela suite à l'étreinte maladroite d'un alcoolique indépendantiste originaire de Dublin et d'une prostituée amérindienne qui a eu le goût de claquer en accouchant, laissant l'Irlandais avec ses trois gosses sur les bras. Le tout probablement dans un bordel clandestin d'Oncida, état de New York. J'ai grandi tant bien que mal, et plutôt mal que bien, dans un bled du Massachussetts, puis, quand mon paternel menaça de réaliser son plus grand rêve (retourner se noyer dans le whiskey de Leinster), me suis tourné vers la ville lumière. Paris. Je me suis récemment fait avoir en beauté par un connard sous la coupe d'un enfoiré qui se trouve être le frère de ma meilleure amie, et on est même pas dans les _Feux de l'Amour_. Je suis étrange et étranger, célibataire, changeant, mal luné. Malchanceux, assez souvent. Mais laissons ça pour l'instant. _Giant Gaara is not dead_.

Un autre type vient de me téléphoner pour meubler de gris doux et bruyant le désert tranchant d'une vie en noir et blanc. En fait, il m'a juste invité à manger une crêpe. Je pense que je vais m'occuper de mon estomac, on verra après pour mon cœur.

Chaque chose en son temps.

_In your life you may choose desolation  
And the shadows you build with your hands  
If you turn to the light  
That is burning in the night  
Then the journeyman's day has begun_

_Iron Maiden_


End file.
